Shaolin Roy
by Serleena
Summary: Afin de mater un criminel particulièrement coriace, Roy décide d'apprendre les arts martiaux. Attention ça va cogner !
1. Le Dragon de Thalandis

**Et voilà ! La nouvelle fic.** **Voyons si elle vous plaira autant que la dernière. L'histoire est narrée par Roy, lui-même et en personne. Et bon dieu s'il pouvait m'appartenir ... malheureusement c'est pas le cas, comme les autres.**

**Au fait Lara, si y a des fautes c'est parce que c'est du chapitre brut que je t'envoie :D !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L'affreuse sonnerie de mon réveil me tire de mon sommeil où je me trouvais si bien. Je poussai un grognement, et l'éteignit. Allez encore une journée trépidante m'attends. Je me lève, et me prépare pour aller bosser. Comme toujours, mon cher premier lieutenant est déjà là. Si elle n'essayait pas de m'enterrer tous les jours sous des tonnes de dossiers, je serais vraiment très content d'être là. Enfin, il faut qu'elle fasse son boulot la minette.

A peine suis-je assis que déjà Hawkeye dépose une pile de rapports sur mon bureau. Oïch, si je m'écoutais je te me flamberais ça quelque chose de mignon. Bon, voyons s'il y a une mission en vue, histoire que je me dégourdisse les gants.

Yippi ! On a une mission ! Na na nèreuh ! Je l'annonce à ces messieurs, et dame, pardon Riza, et on se tire.

Mais quand mon équipe et moi on débarque sur les lieux, je regrette mon excès de joie de tout à l'heure. Car c'est pour un meurtre qu'on nous a sonné. Et c'est pas joli à voir. Un homme gît dans sa salle de bains, plus précisément dans la bagnoire remplie de son sang. Sur le mur au-dessus de lui est peint un dragon, probablement avec le sang de la victime. L'homme a une plaie béante à la gorge, qui me soulève un peu le coeur je dois dire.

" Bon : comment s'appelle-t-il ?" demandé-je en détournant mon regard du corps.

" John Dorris, 27 ans, célibataire. Il a un casier judicaire en tant que trafiquant de drogue." me réponds Breda.

Je regarde le Dragon. La signature du meurtrier. Y'en a déjà pas beaucoup qui signent leur oeuvre si j'ose dire, mais si en plus elle est aussi imposante ...

On retourne au Q.G, et je décide d'une petite infiltration dans le milieu comme on dit. C'est moi et Havoc qui nous y collons. Auparavant, je dois négocier avec Hawkeye. C'est qu'elle n'est pas contente du tout que j'y aille sans elle. Hé ho ! Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me défendre tout seul !

" Mais je suis censée assurer votre protection je vous rappelle ! Et votre visage est bien trop connu ici." dit-elle.

Touché. Elle m'énerve à avoir toujours raison !

" Bon alors, vous me conseillez quoi dans ce cas ?" demandé-je en croisant les bras.

" Je peux y aller moi, colonel." se proposa Falman.

J'acquiesce. Pfff. Ils partent, et la blonde me désigne mon bureau. Oui, il est toujours là. Et alors ? Il est beau hein ? Et rectangulaire aussi, comme c'est original. Décidément cette caserne est pleine de mystères.

" Au travail colonel." m'assène-t-elle.

Tortionnaire ! Esclavagiste ! T'es peut-être mignonne, mais ça te donne pas tous les droits ! Oh mais, c'est qui le colonel ici ? Elle porte une main à son dos, où je sais que son pistolet se niche. Bon ça va, j'ai compris. Quelques jours plus tard, Havoc et Falman reviennent de leur infiltration. Je leur demande ce qu'ils ont découvert.

" Le tueur. On l'appelle le Dragon de Thalandis. Un nom qui suscite la crainte dans le milieu." répondit Havoc.

" Hm hm. Quoi d'autre ? "

" Le mobile. Tué pour ne pas avoir honoré une commande. D'après ce qu'on a appris, il serait asiatique, et là-bas on ne rigole pas avec le respect, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis des clients." raconta Breda.

" Parfait, excellent travail. De notre côté, au vu de la réputation de cet assassin, nous avons obtenu l'aide des polices étrangères. Par conséquent, on pourra le poursuivre n'importe où." annonçais-je.

Donc, on va pouvoir aller le cueillir ce gus. Nous poursuivons notre investigation, pour le localiser. Ca par contre, c'est moins évident. La journée passe vite, et je ne vois pas la nuit arriver.

" Colonel, il vous reste des dossiers à finir." fait la seule voix féminine de mon équipe.

Misère, où c'est qu'on la débranche ? Tu va me fiche la paix avec ta paperasse dis ?

" Je sais Hawkeye, merci !" grommelais-je.

" J'entends bien que vous les finissiez ce soir." ajoute-t-elle.

OO ! Nan mais ca va pas la tête ! Faut qu'elle arrête de se shooter à la poudre de pistolet, ça lui enbrume la cafetière. Je la regarde avec les yeux en bille. Je lui lance, très imprudemment :

" Vous rigolez ?"

Je me gifle intérieurement, d'autant plus qu'elle sort sont flingue à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lucky Luke n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Me confondant certainement avec son ombre, Riza entreprend de faire de l'art brut en dessinant ma silhouette sur le mur à coup de balles. Charmant.

" Finissez votre travail !" dit-elle légèrement impatiente.

Qui as dit qu'elle avait déjà dépassé ce stade ? Croyez-moi, Riza est encore relativement calme. Moi qui l'ait déjà vue folle de rage je sais de quoi je parle. J'en frissonne encore quand j'y repense. Quoiqu'il en soit, après le choc passé je retourne à mon rectangle de bois, autrement dit mon bureau. Pas envie de ressembler à une passoire.

Il est près de dix heures du soir quand j'ai enfin fini. Je m'étire en baîllant bruyamment. Riza se lève et vint me rejoindre avec devinez quoi ? Un dossier.

Je vais la tuer. Je regarde le papelard comme si c'était mon pire ennemi, ce qui n'est pas complètement faux. Trop c'est trop.

" Riza, si vous croyez que je vais traiter aussi celui-là, vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au genou." dis-je.

Oh mais ça va pas Mustang ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Ca a l'air de la surprendre, mais c'est très bref. La miss sort son meilleur ami au long nez et à la bouche ronde, qu'elle envoie faire connaissance avec mon mignon petit nez à mwa.

" Pardon ?" dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

Je dois être vraiment à bout là, parce que je colle mon front contre le canon, si si je vous assure.

" Allez-y, parce je préfère avoir un troisième oeil plutôt de continuer à remplir ces pu ... de dossiers." dis-je entre mes dents.

Hawkeye hésite. Si elle cède une fois, je n'hésiterais plus à la défier en permanence. Et comme je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me tuer ... Pour m'intimider elle ôte le cran de sécurité. Je ne bouge pas et continue à la défier du regard.

Ca dure, mais ça dure ! Finalement je lève une main, et doucement j'écarte le pistolet de mon front. Sans le lâcher je fais le tour du bureau, et domine ma subordonnée de toute ma hauteur.

" Je rentre chez moi, que ça vous plaise ou non." dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

" Vous n'irez nulle part sans avoir fini votre travail." reprends-t-elle en me barrant la route.

Et le prix de la tête de mule 1915 est attribuée à ... Riza Hawkeye ! Je soupire. Essayons autre chose.

" Vous seriez vraiment un ange de me laisser rentrer, cher lieutenant." dis-je en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

" Je ne suis pas un ange, loin de là, cher colonel." réplique-t-elle.

Sans déc ?

" Vous me laissez sortir de là ou je m'énerve ?"

" Vous ne faites pas peur colonel. Au boulot."

Raaaaah ! Ok tu l'aura voulu ! Je la prend sur une épaule comme un sac, et vais la balancer sur le canapé. Puis je profite de sa surprise pour décamper. Je l'entends rugir derrière moi. Une vraie lionne cette Riza. Histoire de la retarder un peu, et pour protéger mon joli petit popotin, je dresse une barrière de feu entre elle et moi. Bonsoir chez vous. Elle va m'en vouloir, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les ronces non plus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain j'appréhende quand même un peu son arrivée. Je garde la tête baissée au moment où elle arrive. Le fait que Fuery annonce qu'on sait enfin où se trouve le Dragonde de Thalandis me permet de souffler un peu. On se dirige vers le garage, et je monte dans un autre véhicule que celui où ma tigresse blonde se trouve. Suis pas suicidaire non plus. Hein quoi ? Le front contre le pistolet d'hier soir ? Oui bon ...

Nous nous rendons à l'endroit où l'on sait que le Dragon sera. Dans un garage.

" Tout le monde les mains en l'air !" lançais-je.

Tout le monde est un bien grand mot vu qu'il est tout seul. L'assassin nous tourne le dos, il porte une chemise sur laquelle est brodée un dragon turquoise. Il se tourne vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Je vous attendais." dit-il.

Ah bon ?

" Mettez les mains en l'air." repris-je.

" Avec plaisir."

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Le Dragon lève les paluches un peu vite à mon goût. Puis une espèce de fumée blanche jaillit entre lui et nous. Sans plus hésiter on se lance à sa poursuite. Le reptile a bien entendu fichu le camp. On tâche de le retrouver. J'entends un véhicule démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. On s'embarque dans les nôtres, et en avant pour la course-poursuite. Hawkeye est dans ma voiture. Oh. Et elle conduit comme un cascadeur. Je me cramponne comme je peux à ma portière.

" Allez-y mollo quand même lieutenant !" dis-je.

" Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est en roulant comme un escargot qu'on va le rattraper ?" lance-t-elle avant d'entamer un brusque virage.

Je suis trop occupé à ne pas me faire cabosser de partout, et je ne lui réponds pas. Le Dragon arrive à la gare. Un train s'en va déjà, mais tu parle que ça l'arrête. Il court il court le Dragon, et monte à bord. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, le train nous distançant. Tout le monde s'arrête hors d'haleine.

" Il rentre sûrement chez lui, à Thalandis. On va aller l'y rejoindre." décidais-je.

Ils échangent un regard. Nous rentrons pour organiser le voyage. Je me charge d'avertir la peau lisse, euh la police Thalandisienne de notre arrivée. Dex jours plus tard, nous sommes en route. Riza est assise en face de moi, enfin pas complètement en face. Elle semble avoir oublié l'incident du canapé. Hé ho ! Ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de cette phrase ! Tsssk !

Ah ça y est, nous y sommes. Le voyage fut très long. Vivement qu'ils inventent un truc plus rapide et plus confortable que le train. On s'installe dans un hôtel de la capitale, Banjâren. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le commissaire du coin dans deux heures. En attendant, j'observe la population. Ils portent des étoffes colorées, les femmes ont toutes de longs cheveux noirs brillants. Hawkeye vient me chercher un peu plus tard, annonçant que vu qu'on ne connaît pas la ville, nous ferions mieux de partir en avance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Je suis plus que content d'avoir des renforts pour capturer le Dragon , même s'ils sont étrangers." nous dit le commissaire en me serrant la main.

Il paraît étonné de me voir avec des gants, et surtout par le symbole qui est brodé dessus. Nous nous asseyons, et nous échangeons des informations sur ce tueur. J'apprends ainsi qu'il est mêlé à un paquet d'activités criminelles. Je me demande si la prison suffira pour ce type. Le commissaire semble partager mon opinion.

" Nous savons que le Dragon et quelques uns de ses employés ont rendez-vous demain pour une transaction, dans un immeuble en construction. Ce sera l'occasion ou jamais." dit-il.

" Très bien, nous en serons." répondis-je.

" Vous me soulagez. La présence d'un alchimiste est réconfortante."

" Quand et où devrons-nous vous rejoindre ?" demande Hawkeye.

" A deux heures, devant le commissariat. Mon équipe vous conduira là-bas."

" Entendu, à demain donc." conclus-je.

Re-serrrage de mimines, et salut. Nous retournons à l'hôtel, mais restons en bas. Havoc regarde les filles du coin, en se demandant sûrement s'il a une chance. Je remarque que des hommes lorgnent ma subordonnée. Curieusement ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Riza est assise à côté de moi, le pif dans un dossier. Je m'étire, et pose presque ma main sur son épaule. Les mâles locaux détournent la tête.

C'est ça, et bonjour chez vous. Hawkeye n'a rien remarqué. Ah là là là, elle a peut-être un oeil d'aigle avec les armes, mais quand il s'agit des hommes elle est complètement mirot. Exception faite de ma personne. J'aimerais toutefois qu'elle m'oublie un peu, surtout pour remplir la paperasse.

Le lendemain, nous retournons au commissariat à l'heure dite. Prêts pour la baston. Les hommes du commissaire nous amènent sur le lieu de la transaction. Là, ils nous donnent des armes, merci on a ce qui faut, et nous sortons. L'instant d'après nous faisons irruption dans l'immeuble, interrompant net l'échange entre deux bandes. Le Dragon est là, et il a l'air fu-rax.

Ses employés font feu sur nous. Bougez pas les gars, je vais vous rendre la pareille. J'ai à peine claqué des doigts que c'est la panique à bord. J'aperçois mon pote à écailles qui se carapate. Aussitôt je m'élance.

" Colonel !" m'appelle Riza.

Je continue sur ma lancée. Derrière moi c'est la fusillade. Merde, j'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir sans moi. Le Dragon sort de l'immeuble, pour foncer dans l'immeuble d'en face, également en construction. C'est la mode du pays, les bâtiments inchavés ? J'arrive dans l'immeuble. Où est-il passé ?

Je regarde de tous côtés, quand tout à coup je reçois un coup qui non seulement me projette en avant, mais me coupe le souffle.

" Vous avez eu tort de venir me narguer chez moi, colonel."

Le Dragon. Je me relève péniblement. J'essaie de claquer des doigts, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Le Thalandisien enchaîne coups de pieds sur coups de poings, et vice-versa. Ce type se bats d'une façon impressionnante. Je ne vois pas les coups venir. Bref je me prends une raclée du tonnerre. Je suis allongé au sol, le sang a envahi ma bouche. Je suis à bout de forces.

" J'ai trouvé une bonne idée pour me débarrasser de vous. Puisque vous manipulez le feu, que diriez-vous de partir dans une explosion ?" fait le Dragon.

En effet ce serait original. Je le vois activant diverses bombes, que je n'avais pas vues en entrant. Et chiottes. On dirait bien que ma dernière heure est arrivée. Je veux sortir d'ici, mais la seule que je parviens à faire c'est me mettre sur le dos. Le Dragon lui, continue son manège. J'arrive finalement à me mettre à quatre pattes. Encore un effort, et je suis debout. Je tiens à peine sur mes cannes.

Mais le Dragon reviens vers moi, et d'un coup de pied retourné m'envoie au pays des songes. Puis il sort. Riza de son côté, court vers l'immeuble. Elle distingue une masse bleue avec une touche noir allongée dans le hall de l'immeuble. La jeune femme se précipite. Mais un homme lui barre la route et la frappe.

Ce n'est pas le Dragon, mais un de ses gardes du corps. Comme s'il en avait besoin. Le voilà qui arrive. Il attrape Riza par les cheveux.

" Inutile de vous fatiguer. Il est trop tard pour votre collègue." dit-il.

A ce moment-là retentit le bruit d'une explosion. Riza a peur de comprendre. Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Le Dragon la délaisse, et s'en va. La jeune femme ose enfin regarder là où se trouvait son supérieur. Des flammes. Il n'y a plus que ça.

Riza pousse un hurlement inhumain. Elle se relève, et se rue vers les flammes. Havoc la retient. Le lieutenant se débats comme une diablesse en hurlant. Toute l'équipe la rejoint et Breda se joint à Havoc pour la calmer. Riza finit par éclater en sanglots.

" Colonel ... mon colonel ... Roy ..." sanglote-t-elle les yeux fixés sur l'incendie.

Elle avait juré de le protéger. Et elle avait échoué. Roy Mustang venait de s'éteindre dans une explosion. Comble de l'ironie pour celui qui avait ce pouvoir.


	2. Tout apprentissage est difficile

**Soyez rassurées, il va bien. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir. Voyons donc ce que notre Roy va devenir. Persos pas à moi, mais tout le monde le sait déjà.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Où suis-je ? Visiblement je ne suis pas mort. Mais purée que mon corps me fait mal !

" Vous êtes revenu parmi nous." fait une voix douce.

Je tourne la tête, pour découvrir un homme chauve, habillé avec une sorte de toge orange. Je réalise que je suis dans un lit, mais je ne sais toujours pas où. Je pose la question à mon hôte.

" Vous êtes au temple de Shâni, la déesse de l'amour du pays. Je suis le moine Sunti. Moi et mes frères nous rendions au marché local quand nous avons vu le Dragon tout près, et vous juste après. Nous vous avons ramené au temple." explique-t-il.

" Et ... mes subordonnés ? Ils étaient ... habillés comme moi." demandé-je.

" Nous n'avons vu personne d'autre. Mais un de mes frères s'est renseigné, et la police a dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant à la fusillade du coin." révéle Sunti.

Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont tous morts ? Riza, Jean, Haymans, Vato et Kain morts ?

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, et je sens mes yeux me picoter. Je détourne la tête. J'entends le moine se lever, et sort de la pièce. Sitôt qu'il est partit, j'éclate en sanglots. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas couru parès ce salopard de Dragon, mon équipe serait encore en vie. Quel idiot, non mais quel abruti d'imbécile de crétin de pauvre type je suis. Je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir.

" Je partage votre douleur. Perdre des êtres chers est toujours douloureux." fait Sunti.

Il me change mes pansements, sans faire attention à mes larmes. D'après lui, je suis resté deux jours dans le coma. Vu la pâtée que je me suis pris, ça ne m'étonne pas. Dans la journée, je peux me lever. Ce temple est magnifique. Des jardins luxuriants, de grandes statues féminines en or et des peintures éclatantes. Des moines sont en prière, tous le crâne rasé et habillés en orange.

" Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux mon frère." m'annonce Sunti.

" Pourquoi pas ? J'ai diverses choses à faire ici." dis-je.

" Comme le Dragon. La vengeance ne règlera pas ton problème, mon frère."

" Je ne vais pas le faire uniquement que pour moi. Ce type doit être arrêté, il a suffisament nui comme ça." répliquais-je.

" Tu es dans le vrai. Toutefois, cet homme est bien plus fort que toi. Je peux t'aider si tu le désire." réponds Sunti.

" Comment ?"

" Nous sommes des moines shaolin. Nous sommes pacifiques, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne savons pas nous battre. Tout dépends de l'usage que l'on veut faire de cet art du combat. Pour nous, il sert essentiellement, pour ne pas dire uniquement, à entretenir notre corps. Je peux ainsi vous apprendre à vous battre comme les plus redoutables guerriers." expliqua-t-il.

Proposition intéressante ma foi. Ca m'évitera de me prendre une autre raclée. Je lui dis que je suis d'accord. Sunti me préviens que ce sera dur. Il décide de me montrer une séance d'entraînement de ces moines. Et je dois dire que la souplesse de ces types m'éboursiffle. Ils sont également d'une agilité sans pareille. Ils font quelques mouvements, parfaitement synchronisés. Ensuite, ils entament une séance de cassage de briques et de planche. Whoâh. Je reste la bouche ouverte une bonne partie de leur entraînement. Sunti vient me voir à la fin de l'entraînement.

" Alors ? Veux-tu toi aussi bénéficier de cet entraînement ?" me demande-t-il.

J'ai alors la vision de mon équipe, souriante, puis de la dernière victime du Dragon et surtout de la correction que j'ai reçu. Sunti voit alors briller des flammes dans mes prunelles.

" Un peu que je veux." répondis-je plus que déterminé.

" Bien. Dès que tu te sentiras miuex, nous commencerons ton entraînement." sourit le moine.

Sans problème mon gars. En fait, je me sens prêt dès le lendemain. Je savais que ce serait dur, mais pas à ce point. Le moine vient me réveiller :

" Debout Roy ! On commence tout de suite !"

Je regarde le réveil : OO ! 5h00 du mat ' ! Il est fou ou quoi ?

" M'enfin Sunti ! C'est l'aube !" m'exclamais-je.

" Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Car ce sera tout les matins pareils."

Chic alors. Je cache ma joie du mieux que je le peux, et le suis dans le pâté le plus total. Sunti me fait commencer par apprendre à porter de l'eau dans deux seaux suspendus à une perche, le tout en marchant sur des petits poteaux. Je vous dit pas le nombre de fois que je me casse la figure. Les autres moines eux, font ça en vitesse et sans tomber. Il y a aussi divers pneus posés en pagaille dans une pente, et il faut passer dedans à toute vitesse. Là aussi je me tartine quelque chose de mignon.

Enfin, on attaque la défense proprement dite. Sunti me montre comment bloquer des coups, et comment répliquer. Quand je commence à bien les reproduire, il enchaîne la cadence. Bien sûr, il parvient à me toucher. En fin de séance, nous nous saluons en nous inclinant les mains jointes. Je vais ensuite m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué de ma vie. J'ai mal partout.

Le lendemain, on part s'entraîner tous les deux dans la montagne. Ca fait déjà une semaine que je suis là. Sunti me fait travailler l'équilibre. Nous sommes juchés sur des petits piliers de bois, assez haut quand même. Je dois tenir dessus sur un pied. Un long moment plus tard, nous changeons enfin de côté. Deux heures plus tard, nous attaquons une chorégraphie de combat. Ca va, j'arrive à le suivre quand même.

" Très bien. Maintenant, le vrai combat." anonce Sunti.

Il se place en face de moi, mains tendues. Je fais de même, puis attaque. Le moine n'a aucun mal à m'envoyer au tapis. Et il le fait si facilement que s'en est agaçant.

" La colère ne dois pas dicter tes mouvements mon frère. Car elle t'empêche de réfléchir correctement." dit-il avant de me faire une prise.

Je vais encore une fois tondre l'herbe avec les dents. Ca faisait longtemps tiens. Je ne me retenir un soupir de lassitude. Sunti m'aide à me relever, et se remet en position.

" Bien. Reprenons." dit-il.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui ouvre le bal. Il enchaîne des coups de pieds retournés, des coups de poings que j'ai un mal fou à esquiver. Quand je me retrouve une fois de plus au tapis, Sunti décrète que ça suffit. Merci. Il me laisse une heure de pause.

Ouf ! Je suis mort. Je regarde mon moine, frais comme un gardon. Tout bonnement exaspérant. Sunti s'assoit en tailleur sous un arbre, pour méditer. Bonne idée tiens. Je m'y suis mis aussi, et je trouve ça relaxant quand même.

Je vais donc me poser à côté de lui, dans la même position et les yeux clos. Sunti m'a dit qu'il fallait se concentrer sur la respiration, et sentir la force de la terre nous envahir. Nous passons ainsi un bon mois en pleine nature. Sunti m'apprends le maniement du bâton. Bidiou que ça fait mal de se le prendre en pleine poire !

Ou même ailleurs. Nous commençons nos journées par un échauffement assez calme, puis par des exercices de souplesse, un kata ( chorégraphie simulant un combat ) un vrai combat et pas mal de méditation.

" Tu t'améliore de jour en jour." me dit Sunti en m'envoyant un coup de pied.

" C'est quand même le but du jeu non ?" répondis-je en bloquant.

" Oui. Demain nous rentrons au temple. Tu y apprendra à manier les armes blanches."

Oh oh, ça devient sérieux. Quand je rentre, je commence par prendre une bonne douche chaude. Le bain dans un lac froid ça va bien cinq minutes. Je passe une serviette autour des reins, je retourne à ma chambre.

" Wô ! J'ai pris du muscle !" remarquais-je devant ma glace.

( _Ndla : BOUM ! Scusez moi je viens de tomber ma chaise. Roy sous la douche, puis avec une juste une serviette autour de la taille, pis musclé comme pas __deux ... KYAAAAA !_)

Effectivement, mes pectoraux se sont bien développés, mes biceps aussi, sans parler de mes abdos. Je souris, satisfait de mon reflet. Je passe un jean avec une chemise blanche, et vais rejoindre les moines pour la prière pieds nus comme eux. Les encens enbaument la salle. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Sunti. Il m'a appris l'essentiel de leurs prières, et ma voix se joint à leur chant.

Après ça, cours de langue Thalandisienne. Au fil du temps, je m'imprègne de leur culture, et de la philosophie zen des moines. Je les accompagne au marché, sur les quais pour acheter du poisson ... bref je m'intègre. Concernant mon entraînement, j'en suis au maniement du sabre. La lame est en bois pour l'entraînement. Tout en combattant, Sunti me prodigue ses conseils :

" Le véritable guerrier travaille son courage et sa volonté. Si tu tombe sept fois huit fois tu te relèveras."

Justement, je viens d'aller mordre la poussière. Je me relève en faisant tournoyer mes jambes, juste à temps pour parer un coup sur la tête.

" La vie est un perpétuel entraînement mon frère. Et quand tu croiras avoir atteint la perfection tu auras perdu." continue-t-il.

Il envoie mon arme valdinguer. J'esquive les coups de bâton. Je reprends mon sabre, et bloque à nouveau. Ensuite, nous passons à un autre genre d'exercice. Sunti m'attache les mains dans le dos.

" Si ton épée se brise ou que tu la perds, utilise tes mains. Et si tu ne peux t'en servir, n'oublie pas tes jambes."

Il a repris son sabre, et le combat reprends. Hmph ! Pas facile quand on a les mains liées. Sunti n'y va pas de main morte. Normal, plus je progresse plus il devient exigeant. Je saute pour éviter un coup, me baisse pour esquiver un autre, Et bondit à nouveau en l'air. Du plat du pied dans les poignets, chais pas si on dit ça ( _Ndla : moi non plus_ ) je parviens à lui faire lâcher son sabre. Et d'un balage je l'envoie au tapis.

" Très bien ! Continue comme ça. Et rappelle-toi que le vrai guerrier ne montre pas sa force et ne se plaint pas." dit-il.

L'heure du repas interromps l'entraînement. Nous retrouvons les autres moines, qui demandent comment je m'en sors. Sunti leur raconte en détail mes progrès, je reçois des félicitations et des encouragements. Je souris en remerciement. Nous reprenons l'entraînement après le repas. Mon moine ne connaît pas de répit, sauf pour méditer ou prier. Le temps non plus ne nous empêche pas de nous exercer. Nous nous battons sous la pluie, en pleine chaleur ou dans le froid, quoiqu'ici il soit moins rude que chez moi.

Chez moi ... ça fait déjà un an que je n'y suis pas retourné. Un an depuis la mort de mon équipe. Que le temps passe vite. Je suis toujours triste quand j'y repense. L'immeuble qui a vu cette tragédie est habité à présent. J'évite autant que je peux de passer devant. Je ne veux plus penser au passé, je dois aller de l'avant.

" Tu devrais y passer au contraire, me conseille mon maître à penser. Si tu veux aller de l'avant comme tu dis, tu dois accepter ton passé et non le fuir. Autrement tu en seras prisonnier et tu ne pourras pas progresser."

" D'accord. Je vais ... je vais y aller." répondis-je.

Et le jour suivant, je suis devant. Le bâtiment est méconnaissable. Je déglutit, puis entre dedans. Je nous revois encore faire les mêmes pas un an plus tôt. J'ai l'impression que mes collègues sont juste derrière moi, et que si je me retournais je les verrais. Mais il n'y a personne, je suis seul. Ca y est, voilà l'endroit où s'est déroulée la fusillade. Je le sais parce que j'ai compté les étages. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'un long couloir avec des portes.

Moi, je vois au-delà de ces portes, dans le passé. Quand il n'y avait rien. J'entends à nouveau les balles, les cris de tout le monde, amis ou ennemis. C'est mon claquement de doigts que je perçois maintenant, puis les flammes. Je me revois ensuite les franchir, pour courir après le Dragon, laissant mes équipiers sous un déluge de balles. Tiens, j'entends même la voix de Riza. C'est fou ce qu'elle me manque.

Je refait le trajet similaire à celui que j'avais emprunté pour poursuivre le Dragon. En face, la construction est aussi achevée. Voilà, je suis devant le hall qui est parti en fumée un an plus tôt jour pour jour. Ce hall qui a failli être mon tombeau. Je soupire. Si les moines n'avaient pas été là ... en tout cas cet enfoiré ne l'emportera pas au paradis. Je le retrouverais où qu'il se terre, et là on règlera nos comptes. Et pas que pour moi, mais pour tout ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Je jette un oeil à ma montre.

" Flûte, je vais être en retard pour la prière."

Je décampe aussitôt. Les gens me voient passer comme une flèche, bondissant par dessus les bancs et descendant les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe métallique. Enfin j'arrive au temple.

" Ah Roy ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois en retard." fait Sunti à l'entrée.

" En retard moi ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça." répondis-je avec un sourire.

Presto j'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, et je le suis. Nous rejoignons les autres moines; déjàs assis en tailleur et alignés les uns derrières les autres. Je songe qu'après, je vais encore m'entraîner. Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai pris le coup, je gère. J'adresse une prière à mes subordonnés qui me manquent, en particulier une certaine blonde. J'aurais jamais cru penser ça, mais si elle pouvait débarquer en hurlant que j'ai une montagne de dossiers à rattraper, j'en sauterais de joie. Mais Riza ne me criera plus jamais dessus, et ne pointera plus son arme sur moi. Malheureusement. La prière terminée, moi et Sunti allons dans une cours du temple poursuivre mon enseignement.

" Tu es bien sombre Roy." remarque le sage.

" Je pensais à mes subordonnés, ils me manquent terriblement. Nous n'avions pas qu'une relation professionnelle. Ca nous arrivait de nous retrouver le samedi soir, juste entre amis." expliquais-je.

" Je comprends. Que fera-tu une fois que tu te sera occupé du Dragon ?"

" Rentrer chez moi je suppose."

Ca peut paraître idiot, mais je n'aurais plus rien à faire ici. Sunti m'annonce qu'on va commencer par le lancer d'étoiles métalliques. Il m'en passe quelques unes. Je les prends entre les doigts et commence à les lancer sur la cible. Elles se fichent non loin du centre. Sunti m'apprend ensuite à me servir de nunchakus. Vu l'épaisseur des bâtons, je redoute de me les prendre où il ne faut pas. D'ailleurs ...

" Ourf !" gémissais-je en tombant à genoux.

" Ah ça, ce sont les risques du métier." fait Sunti avec philosophie.

" C'est ça !"

Il sourit, et patiente le temps que j'aille mieux. La fois suivante, je manque de m'assomer avec. Bon, c'est quoi la suite ? C'est pas que j'en ai marre mais c'est franchement pas agréable. J'ose espérer que la lignée Mustang n'est pas fichue.

Nous poursuivons notre entraînement jusqu'au coucher du soleil, comme d'habitude. Que nous regardons toujours avec autant d'émerveillement. C'est avec joie que je regagne mon bien-aimé plumard. Des fois je me dis que Sunti veut me tuer, ne pouvant le faire normalement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deux ans. Ca fait deux ans que je vis au temple de Shâni. Et je décide qu'il est temps de lancer ma traque. Je vais voir Sunti dans la salle de prière, et m'assois en face de lui.

" Je vais partir, Sunti." annonçais-je.

" Si tu te sens prêt, alors vas-y. Sache que tu va emprunter un chemin d'où tu ne pourras peut-pas revenir." réponds-t-il.

" Oui je sais. Mais en même temps, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Merci infiniment pour ton accueil et ton enseignement, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant." dis-je en le saluant les mains jointes.

Il me rends mon salut, et ajoute :

" Que Shâni te protège mon frère. A présent va."

Je me lève, et lui tourne le dos. Ca me rends triste de partir d'ici. Ces moines ont un mode de vie tout simple mais tellement agréable. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas de choses insignifiantes comme l'argent ou le pouvoir. Je rassemble mes affaires dans un sac. Ceci fait, je sors du temple. Je le regarde une dernière fois, et m'éloigne.


	3. Le gang des scorpions

**C'est l'heure de la baston pour notre Royounet. Et il va pas y aller mollo. Merci pour les reviews !**

**Clewilan : Non ça va, Roy m'a aidée à me relever. :DD !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je me suis installé dans un hôtel de la ville, et erre dans le centre. D'après ce que le commissaire du coin m'avait dit, le Dragon exerce plus d'un job. J'ai comme dans l'idée que je vais devoir faire le ménage.

" _Le mieux serait que je traîne dans les bars la nuit, voir si je peux surprendre quelques infos._" me dis-je.

Allez, voyons déjà ce que ça donnera. Toutes façons je ne suis pas pressé. La nuit venue, je me rends dans un bar pas franchement fréquentable. Me suis habillé en noir histoire d'être dans la note, et mis une casquette. Un bandana orange orne mon poignet gauche. Quant à mes gants, ils sont dans une poche. M'en servirais qu'en dernier recours.

Ce bar est bourré de motards et autre chic types. Je m'assois à une table et passe un bras derrière la chaise. Je perçois des pas légers qui s'approchent.

" J'vous sers quoi ?" lance une voix féminine.

" Whisky."

Elle s'éloigne, et je regarde de quoi elle a l'air. Un tag ambulant. Je secoue la tête. Qu'espère donc ce genre fille ? En tout cas, nombreux sont ceux qui ont dû la confondre avec un matelas. La voilà qui revient avec mon verre. Je lève la tête vers elle.

" Merci."

" Pas d'quoi. Mais si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qu'un beau brun comme toi fiche ici ?"

De quoi je me mêle ? Je bois une gorgée en l'ignorant royalement.

" Tu cherche de la compagnie ? Si c'est le cas je termine à minuit." reprends-t-elle.

" C'est bien. Moi au dîner j'ai mangé une pomme." répliquais-je.

" T'es un marrant toi !"

Eh ouais que veux-tu. La v'là qui se pose en face de moi. Je t'en prie, c'est gratuit.

" T'as de très beaux yeux tu sais." continue-t-elle.

" Merci."

Elle me reluque sans vergogne, en battant des cils de temps à autres. Je crois qu'elle a l'intention de me coller toute la soirée. Youpi. Tout à coup, j'entend sun espèce d'aboiement digne d'un doberman :

" Suzy ! Remets-toi au boulot y'en a qui attendent leur commande !"

Je me retourne, pour découvrir ce qui est certainement le dernier représentant de l'homme de Néandertal derière le comptoir du bar.

" Ouais ça va j'y vais !" rétorque Suzy.

Elle se lève. Bon débarras.

" A plus mon beau brun !" sussure-t-elle.

Sûrement pas. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Quatre types entrent, pas tibulaires mais presque, et le silence se fait dans la salle. Le barman a pâlit. J'en déduis que ces gus ne sont pas des enfants de choeur. Ils s'avancent vers le bar et commandent des scotchs. Je note que l'un d'eux a un scorpion tatoué sur l'avant-bras droit. Et c'est toujours le silence.

" Eh ben quoi ! Retournez à vos moutons et foutez-nous la paix !' beugle d'un d'eux.

On fait pas plus poli. N'empêche que ça a son petit effet. Je chope une serveuse rousse qui passe près de moi par le bras.

" C'est qui ces types ?" demandais-je.

" Ce sont des membres du gang des scorpions." dit-elle précipitamment.

" Et quoi-t'est-ce ce gang ?" continuais-je.

" Des dealers de drogues. Ils sont sous les ordres du Dragon."

J'esquisse un sourire. J'ai eu une bonne idée finalement. Je glisse un pourboire la demoiselle et la relâche. Je surveille les types du coin de l'oeil. Suzy n'en fini pas de passer et repasser. Commence à m'agacer cette fille attifée comme une dinde de noël. Ah ça y est, les scorpions se barrent. J'attends encore quelques instants, et me casse à mon tour. Je les suis comme une ombre.

Et j'ai bien fait, car ces abrutis à moitiés ivres ont repéré une jeune fille qu'ils ne tardent pas à rattraper. La pauvre se débat. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qe j'intervienne. Je saisis une cannette que je plie, et la leur lance.

" Kikaféça ?" demande celui qui l'a reçue en pleine tête.

" Ton élocution est à revoir, andouille." répondis-je.

Comme je suis caché dans la pénombre, ils ne distinguent pas mon visage.

" Tu m'traite d'andouille toi ! Hic !" reprends-t-il en s'avançant.

" Bon y'a du progrès. Continue, tu es proche du niveau maternelle." continuais-je

" Attends un peu hic ! Toi ! J'va te faire ta fête."

" J'attends."

Il se met à courir vers moi. Je ne bouge pas tant qu'il n'est pas bien en face. Lorsque c'est le cas, je l'accueille avec un bon coup de genou dans l'estomac. Je continue par plusieurs coups de pieds. Je lui cogne la tête contre mon genou, et du plat des mains lui claque les oreilles. Ca a pas l'air, mais c'est très désagréable. Puis d'un coup de pied retourné je l'envoie dans les ordures. Ceci fait, je me rue vers les autres. Ils attaquent tous les trois en même temps.

J'en bloque un, flanque un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un deuxième, et me sers du premier comme d'un bouclier contre le troisième. Puis je m'en débarrasse. J'aperçois une barre de fer qui traîne. Je glisse un pied dessous et la fait bondir dans ma main. Les deux types me foncent dessus, un devant l'autre derrière.

Je bloque le premier avec la barre à l'horizontale, de sorte qu'elle lui cogne le visage, et d'un coup de pied renvoie l'autre dire bonjour au bitume.

Ceci fait, j'assome celui qui est devant. Plus qu'un. Il sort un couteau, et rapplique. Je lui fait un croc-en-jambe avec ma barre de fer, prends appui dessus et en le poussant avec les pieds je l'envoie se scratcher contre un mur. Là, ils sont calmés. Je vais voir où en est la jeune fille.

" Vous allez bien ?" demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

" Oui ... merci de votre aide."

" Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ?" proposais-je.

" Merci, mais c'est juste en face."

" Entendu, je vous laisse."

Elle s'en va rapidement. Moi, je reviens vers les autres crétins. J'en ramasse un, que je traîne dans une autre rue. Puis je le réveille à coups de claques.

" Tu bosse pour le Dragon ? Où est-il ?" demandais-je.

" T'es qui toi ?" demande-t-il.

J'ai pris soin de rester dans l'ombre pour qu'il ne puisse pas me reconnaître à l'avenir. Je le relève et le plaque de face contre un mur.

" Parle ou je te casse."

Il ne veut pas répondre, alors je mets ma menace à exécution et lui casse un bras.

" Je répète : où est le Dragon ?"

" J'en sais rien !"

Crac ! Un doigt du bras cassé en moins. Il faudra que je lui casse cinq doigts pour qu'il se décide à coopérer. Il me déballe tout sur son gang. Mais il n'a jamais vu la trombine de son patron. M'en contenterais. Je le rendors délicatement, et appelle les poulets du coin pour qu'ils viennent faire le ménage. Les jours qui suivent, je traque tous les membres du gang des scorpions.

" Parle ou je te casse." dis-je à chaque rencontre.

Et à chaque fois ils se font casser un membre, voire plusieurs. Personne ne semble en mesure de me renseigner sur ce foutu reptile. Il me reste encore un type à coincer. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il aie des infos intéressantes, parce que je commence à perdre patience.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au commissariat, il n'y a plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation. Qui s'en prends au gang des scorpions ? Cette bande qui exaspère la police, à toujours leur filer entre les doigts. Qui que ce soit, ça les aide bien.

" Bon sang ! Il les a bien arrangés !" constate l'inspecteur Lee Yun en regardant la dernière livraison de leur mystérieux allié.

Les deux gars ont effet la tronche en sang et les yeux au beurre noir.

" Comme d'hab. Et naturellement ils n'ont pas vu son visage." ajoute un collègue.

Lee hoche la tête. Lui et ses collègues aimeraient fichtrement bien savoir qui c'est. Aussi décide-t-il de faire sa propre enquête. Pour ça, il se rends dans un bar tenu par son cousin, Hang Yun.

" Non, franchement j'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais au moins grâce à lui, on peut sortir le soir." lui réponds Hang.

" Ah là cousin, tu chie dans la colle ! Toi qui sait toujours tout !" fait Lee.

" Ouais ben qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui il passe à travers les mailles du filet de mes oreilles."

" Bon, je vais devoir aller à la source." décide Lee.

" Fais pas de conneries, t'attire suffisamment les emmerdes comme ça." conseille son cousin.

Lee lui fait un signe de la main, et s'en va. La source en question est un restaurant, le Silver Snake. La rumeur prétends qu'il appartient au lieutenant du chef du gang des scorpions.

" Regardez qui se ramène : l'inspecteur Lee Yun." fait un employé devant son écran de surveillance.

" Hé patron ! Y'a Yun qui nous fait une petite visite de courtoisie !" lance son collègue.

Le patron ainsi interpellé vint les rejoindre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici cet abruti ? " dit-il.

" On le fait entrer chez nous ?" demande un des gardiens.

" Inutile, il viendra tout seul."

Effectivement, Lee demande à parler directement au boss. La serveuse le regarde, un peu embarrassée, puis lui demande d'attendre. Elle monte à l'étage prévenir son employeur. Ce dernier lui réponds de le lui amener

" Inspecteur Yun, que me vaut le plaisir ?" dit-il en le voyant arriver.

" M. Fang. En fait je passais dans le coin, et je me demandais si vous aviez du temps à m'accorder." répondit Lee en s'asseyant en face.

" Malheureusement, je suis très occupé à réparer les dégâts que vous avez infligé à mon autre restaurant il y a tout juste une semaine." réplique Fang, acide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moi pendant ce temps, j'avise l'entrée de service. Elle ouvre sur les vesitaires. Impec. D'après ma dernière source, un proche du chef de ce gang dirige cette boîte. Si je le coince, il me dira où se trouve son patron, qui lui a sûrement déjà vu le Dragon.

Je progresse dans un couloir sans rencontrer personne. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Tout à coup, j'entends comme des bruits de bagarre. Oh, commencez pas sans moi !

" Votre dernière heure est venue, Yun." entendis-je derrière une porte

" J'arrive à temps." murmurrais-je.

J'attrapais mes gants que j'enfilais en vitesse, et fit sauter la porte. Deux autres claquements de doigts servirent à distraire mes adversaires. L'un pointa une arme. Je la fis voltiger d'un coup de pied. Deux autres voulurent faire pareil, et je les fit flamber comme des poulets. Un des types veut récupérer une arme sur un tapis. J'en saisis les bords et recouvre le flingue. Un des gars arrive derrière et me soulève les bras. D'abord, se débarrasser du collègue qui vient devant.

Ensuite, se dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre avec une prise. Battre le reste des jaunes, et garder l'arme cachée dans le tapis. Assaisonner avec des marrons, ajouter une pêche, trois patates et quatre châtaignes. Continuer avec une pirouette qui fait passer un des gars par la fenêtre. Ajouter un pain au lieutenant, fourré aux marrons. Mettre à feu doux le temps de le questionner.

" Tu va me dire où est ton chef. Ou tu parle ou je te casse."dis-je.

Yun tilte en entendant ma phrase. Exactement ce qu'ont dit les bandits livrés pendant l'interrogatoire.

" Wowowoh ! Tout doux mon gars ! Inutile de le casser." dit-il.

Je ne fais pas attention à lui et en reviens à ma recette. Si le prisonnier n'est pas encore assez cuit, rajouter deux pêches et une patate. Farcir avec un bras brisé, piler trois doigts et casser un nez. Au besoin, ajouter une noix dans un oeil.

" Il ... il est dans un casino, le Domino Quang, au 352 boulevard Man-kong-leh."

Retirer du feu, et laisser refroidir. Je sors de la pièce sans m'occuper du gars qi l'a échappée belle. Il me rattrape dehors :

" Hé une minute ! C'est vous qui avez castagné tout le gang des scorpions ?" demande-t-il en marchant près de moi.

" Si on vous le demande, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien." répondis-je sans ralentir mon allure.

" En tout cas vous avez un sacré courage ! Cette bande était le cauchemar de la cité. Au fait, je suis l'inspecteur Lee Yun." se présente-t-il.

" Enchanté. Vous savez où se trouve ce casino ?"

" Bien sûr. Je vous y dépose à une condition." dit Lee.

" Laquelle ?"

" Je viens avec vous."

" Navré mais je bosse en solo." répliquais-je.

" Oh allez ! Je peux vous filer des tuyaux sur tout ce que vous voulez, je bosse dans la police quoi ! Dites-moi ce que vous cherchez et je vous le dégote." insiste-t-il.

Hmm, ça pourrait être intéressant. Je m'arrête et le regarde.

" Je vous préviens, je ne fais que dans la pêche au gros."

" Tant mieux ! Ca va redorer mon blason. Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?"

" Mustang, Roy Mustang."

" Eh bien Roy, si vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, que cherchez-vous au juste ?" continue Yun.

" Le Dragon."

" Oo ! Quand même ! En effet c'est du très gros. Mais on a ce qui faut au poulailler. Allez venez, ma voiture est là."

Il s'arrête devant un véhicule on ne peut plus banal, et m'amène au Domino Quang. Nous y entrons sans trop de problèmes. Je cherche les coulisses. Bien. Voyons où se trouve le chef de ce gang à la noix.

" Hep vous deux ! Que faites-vous là ?" entendons-nous.

Je fait volte-face, assomme celui qui nous interpelle et le planque dans un coin.

" Vous êtes un nerveux vous." fait Lee.

" Plutôt oui."

Nous continuons notre progression. Y'a plusieurs idiots qui tentent de nous barrer la route, mais je déblaie vite fait. Enfin, j'arrive chez le boss dont je fais sauter la porte du bureau.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demande-t-il en se levant.

Je marche droit vers lui et le saisit au col :

" Dis-moi où est le Dragon ou je te casse."

Une lueur dans ses yeux m'alerte sur ses intentions. Avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit je le balance par terre. Il sort un flingue, que j'attrape d'un geste vif.

" Je répète : où est ton patron ?"

" Tue-moi plutôt !" rispote mon adversaire.

" Ca va viendre t'inquiète."

Pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe, je lui explose les genoux sans remords. Yun est assez supris. Puis j'assène un coup de crosse au patron du gang.

" Alors ?" repris-je.

" J'en sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Lors de nos rencontres, son bureau était toujours dans le noir."

C'est pas vrai ! Je suis donc le seul à savoir à quoi il ressemble ? Je pousse un soupir et loge une balle dans la tête du type.

" Hé mais ça va pas ! On aurait pu avoir une mine d'informations sur ses activités à ce type !" s'exclame Lee.

" Vous avez ses subordonnés pour ça. Moi je vise plus haut. Si ça vous déplaît on restera là vous et moi." répliquais-je en passant devant lui.

Yun hésite, soupire et se décide à me rejoindre. Je lui demande de me déposer à mon hôtel. Quand à ses infos, il m'en fera part ici.

" Il est bien entendu évident que vous gardez notre collaboration secrète. Je ne veux pas avoir tous vos potes sur le râble. Ok ?"

" Sans problème."

Je rentre dans l'immeuble et m'en retourne dans mon antre. Pas si mal pour une première semaine.


	4. L'ignoble trafique

**Voilou la suite ! Merci pour votre soutien ! Désolée Clewilan, mais Roy est la seule chose que je ne prête pas. Pas moyen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le jour suivant, je reçois la visite de Lee à ma chambre. Il m'amène le dossier sur le Dragon, et sérieux j'ai jamais vu un paveton pareil. Si j'avais à traiter ce genre de paperasse, ça me rendrait dingue. C'est aussi le genre de chose qui me fait penser à Riza. Elle, ça la ferait plutôt fantasmer un bloc de ce genre. Je secoue la tête pour ne pas me laisser envahir par la tristesse. Mon Hawkeye, je paierais cher pour la revoir.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, et commence à feuilleter le rapport. Eh ben, c'est ce qui s'appelle être polyvalent. Ce mec a trempé dans un nombre incroyable de trafiques. Ca fait même beaucoup pour un seul homme. Et moi, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

" Merci Lee. On a du boulot pour un bout de temps." dis-je en refermant le dossier.

" Ca tu l'as dit. Dire que je serais même pas payé en heures sup ou quoi que ce soit." dit l'inspecteur.

" Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à ton avis ?" souris-je.

On sort de ma chambre, pour exploiter la première piste. Du trafique d'armes paraît-il. Lee a quelques indics dans une autre ville. Je fourre mon sac dans le coffre de sa voiture, et on y go. Le voyage n'est pas long, mais on risque d'en avoir pour un moment dans le coin.

" Bon : mon premier indic loge dans un quartier tout près de l'hôtel, on va commencer par lui." annonce Lee.

" Ca me va." répondis-je.

Je note qu'il a la radio dans sa voiture. Ca tombe bien, j'ai des cassettes. J'en prends une, des chants de moines, et la mets dedans.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'étonne Lee en entendant les chants.

" Des moines. Je trouve leurs chants très apaisants." répondis-je avec un fin sourire.

Il me regarde d'un air désolé.

" Oh bon sang Roy ! Je peux pas croire qu'un mec ayant ta classe écoute ce genre de somnifère !" lance-t-il.

Je précise pour les mal-lisants que nous sommes rapidement passé au tutoiement. Lee trouve que j'ai de la classe ? Ouais je sais. Il traficote le bouton de station, et une musique très rythmée se diffuse dans tout l'habitacle. Puis Lee tourne la tête vers moi, puis vers la route, encore vers moi le tout en se penchant légèrement de mon côté ( _Ndla : pour avoir une idée précise, prenez le film Rush Hour 1, quand Jackie Chan se trouve dans la voiture de Chris Tucker, au moment où ils écoutent de la musique._)

" Alors, c'est nettement mieux ça non ? Ca bouge ça balance ! " dit-il en remuant maintenant les épaules en rythme.

J'hausse les sourcils un court instant, et reporte mon regard sur le paysage. Il est grave ce type quand même. Enfin, passons. Nous arrivons dans la ville de l'indic, Songwaï. Lee nous conduit à l'hôtel qu'il a réservé, et on a juste le temps de balancer nos sacs dans nos chambres. Sans perdre davantage de temps, Lee se rends chez son indic. Une mauvaise surprise nous y attends.

" Noh-Kong ? T'es là vieux ?" fait Lee en frappant à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Manquerait plus qu'il ne soit pas là. Tout à coup, la porte s'entrouvre sous les coups de Lee. On se regarde une seconde, puis Lee sort une arme. Il pousse la porte avec précaution, et entre.

" Oh merde !" fait-il.

Comme tu dis. Devant nous gît ce que je devine être Noh-Kong, la gorge ouverte. Lee remballe son arme.

" Lee regarde." dis-je en regardant sur la droite du corps.

Un peu plus loin se trouve un dessin tracé au sang. Je m'approche et m'accroupis. Tiens tiens, la marque du Dragon. Serait-il dans le coin ? Lee de son côté, a trouvé un autre ... indice dirons-nous. Il examine en effet un soutien-gorge rose d'un air perplexe.

" De deux choses l'une : ou bien mon indic était un travelo et je ne le savais pas, ou alors il avait une petite copine. Venant de lui qui était plutôt du genre renfermé ça m'étonne." dit-il en lançant le sous-vêtement sur le divan.

" Y'a des traces de lutte, et regarde la fenêtre est ouverte. On peut supposer que sa copine s'est enfuie par là." dis-je en me relevant.

" Hm ! Tiens une photo. Ce doit être elle."

Je rejoint l'inspecteur pour voir de quoi il retourne. Mouais, pas trop mal. Elle est pas aussi mignonne que Riza. Houlà, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Voilà que je trouve mon ancienne subordonnée mignonne. C'est un peu tard entre nous.

" Bon, voyons si on peut la trouver, qu'elle nous explique ce qui s'est exactement." dis-je.

" Ouais, j'appelle les potes qu'ils viennent jouer les conchitas ici." réponds Lee.

Il ôte la photo du cadre, et saisit le biniou. J'attends sur le pas de la porte qu'il ait fini son coup de fil. Puis nous commençons notre recherche. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partie de la ville. Lee montre la photo aux passants, mais personne ne semble l'avoir vue. Nous cherchons toute la matinée. Vers le coup de midi, Lee décide d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restau sympa selon lui.

" Regarde !" m'exclamais-je en le retenant par l'épaule.

Lee suit mon regard. A quelques pas de nous se trouve la fille que l'on cherche. Il va pour l'accoster, mais elle panique et se sauve. Rien d'étonnant. S'agit de la rattraper maintenant. Lee interpelle la jeune fille et tente de la rassurer. Peine perdue. Je finis par lui couper la route, et la reçois dans les bras. Elle se débat.

" Calmez-vous bon sang ! On ne vous veut pas de mal !" m'exclamais-je en lui tenant les poignets.

Elle se calme enfin et me dévisage. Lee nous rejoints, et lui montre sa carte de police.

" Alors vous ne voulez pas me tuer ?" dit-elle.

" Bien sûr que non. Allez venez, nous avons besoin de vos explications." dis-je en lui lâchant les poignets.

Nous retournons à l'hôtel, dans la chambre de Lee. J'ai commandé un chocolat chaud que je donne à notre invitée.

" Merci." dit-elle en prenant le bol.

" Pouvez-nous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?" demandais-je ensuite.

" Oui. Je m'appelle Lilou, et je suis ... non j'étais la copine de Noh-Kong. C'était tou récent entre nous, il me protégeait. Je ... j'ai découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû." raconte-t-elle.

Lee veut dire quelque chose, mais je le fait taire d'un regard. Lilou poursuit :

" Pourquoi étiez-vous venu voir Noh-Kong ?"

" Nous recherchons un dangereux criminel, et nous avions besoin de ses informations. Et vu qui l'a tué, c'est le même que nous cherchons." dis-je.

" Le Dragon. Oui c'est lui. Mais c'est moi qu'il voulait, pas Noh-Kong. Il est mort pour me protéger."dit-elle.

" Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez découvert ?" demanda Lee.

" Une chose ignoble. Un trafique géré par ce monstre." dit-elle.

Lilou boit une autre gorgée avant de cracher le morceau.

" Il fait du trafique d'enfants. D'après ce que je sais, il y en a un ... un chargement qui doit partir dans les prochains jours. Quatre containers. Je l'ai découvert parce que j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux types qui participaient à ce trafique. J'ai ensuite fouillé dans leur bureau après les avoir suivit, et je connais leur intinéraire. Je voulais avertir la police, mais il m'a retrouvée." raconta-t-elle.

Inutile de dire que je suis horrifié. Des enfants. Comment peut-être assez ignoble pour faire du trafique d'enfants ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que moi j'ai tué un gosse lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais pas volontairement. Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu l'éviter. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais ce salaud lui, il le fait de plein gré, et il n'est pas en guerre. Il n'a aucune excuse. Et il va le payer.

Je demande à Lilou qu'elle me note le trajet des containers. La jeune fille m'en demande la raison. N'est-elle pas évidente ?

" Parce que j'ai l'intention d'y mettre mon grain de sel." répondis-je.

Lee et Lilou échangent des regards surpris. Je me lève et farfouille pour trouver un crayon et une feuille que je donne à Lilou. Elle inscrit le trajet des containers. Bien. Maintenant, il s'agit de savoir quand partiront ces boîtes de conserves de malheur.

" Je ... je sais où vous pourrez trouver l'un des chauffeurs." annonce Lilou.

Je me tourne vers elle.

" Dans le club où je travaille. Je peux vous y conduire."

" Non. Pas question que vous risquiez votre vie. Donnez-nous plutôt l'adresse." répondis-je.

Lilou céda. Bien. Je me rends dans ce club accompagné de Lee. Nos deux gus sont bien là, Lilou nous les a décrit précisément.

" Tu t'en charge ou bien ..." demande Lee.

" Contente-toi de me couvrir." répondis-je.

Je rejoins les types et m'assois à leur table sans façons. Je leur adresse un sourire, puis lance :

" Alors, c'est pour quand ce petit voyage en container ? "

Ils me regardent bizarrement. Eh ouais, je suis au courant. J'ai aussi l'intention de stopper tout ça.

" De quoi tu parle toi ?" me fait un des types d'un ton peu amical.

" De votre petit trafique. C'est pour quand ?"

Ca paraît idiot, mais je sais ce que je fais. Les gars se décident à répliquer à mes provocations exactement comme je l'attendais. D'un coup de pieds je renverse la table, créant ainsi une diversion. Puis je ne leur laisse pas le temps de faire usage de leurs armes.Je saute et fait un grand écart en l'air qui les désarment. Il se décident alors à combattre à mains nues. Parfait.

Tiens, ils savent se défendre ceux-là. Je bloque coups de pieds et coups de poings, avant de répliquer à mon tour. Le deux types font ainsi de beaux vols planés. Je me remets en position de combat. Ils reviennent à la charge. J'esquive leurs coups en bougeant légèrement. Ah, ils ont trouvé des éclats de verre. Tant pis pour eux. J'attrape un poignet à chacun, et leur fait une prise. Ils tombent lourdement sur le sol. Lee arrive et pointe son arme sur eux.

" Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Quand a lieu le transfert des gosses ?" demandais-je.

" Ils sont déjà partis. Bientôt ces gamins vont servir de distraction aux touristes, hin hin hin !" ironise un des gars.

" Z'auriez pas dû dire ça !" fait Lee.

En effet. Je chope celui qui a osé dire ça, et lui colle une trempe pire que celle qu'il vient de prendre. A tel point qu'il est à deux doigts de mourir. Puis je sors précipitamment. Nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre. Lee fonce sur la route,et zigzague entre les voitures. Les gars ont une sacrée avance. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire à ces enfants, je me sens capable de mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On arrive enfin sur l'autoroute. Ca y est, j'aperçois ces affreux containers. Lee fonce de plus en plus. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

" Vas-y ! Rapproche-toi !" demandais-je.

" Tu compte faire quoi ?" interroge Lee.

" Approche-toi te dis-je !"

Il s'approche, je sors à moitié de la fenêtre et m'accroche à une petite échelle sur un des containers. Je continue à monter tant bien que mal sur le toit. Bon, en avant. Je me mets à courir, pour m'agripper à la fenêtre du camion. Je brise ainsi la vitre côté chauffeur, et l'expulse littéralement du camion. Ceci fait, je gare doucement le container. Lee me récupère ensuite.

" Fonce !" dis-je une fois dedans.

Lee se mets debout sur l'accélérateur. Je me demande combien il y en a, de ces containers. L'inspecteur donne un violent coup de volant.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prends !" m'exclamais-je.

" Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ils nous tirent dessus !" réplique-t-il.

Le camion de devant nous empêche de le doubler. Tout à coup, j'aperçois un type sur le toit du container, une mitraillette à la main. Lee ralentit pour éviter les balles, et zigzague. Ca me donne le temps d'enfiler un gant. Puis je sort le main et grille le type.

" Tu peux faire la même chose avec les pneus ?" demande-t-il.

" Tu pense aux gosses qui sont dedans ?"

" Bien sûr que j'y pense ! Mais si tu as une meilleure idée pour stopper le camion je suis preneur." réplique-t-il.

Laisse-moi réfléchir. Hé mais oui ! Lee a une arme. Je lui demande de me la passer. Ensuite, je tire dans les deux pneux arrière. Le routier est forcé de s'arrêter. Quand je passe à côté, j'en profite pour lui laisser ma carte de visite brûlante. Et de deux. Le suivant est à quelques mètres devants. Quand Lee veut le doubler, il manque de nous écraser contre le mur qui nous sépare de l'autre voie. Lee a ralentit suffisamment pour qu'on s'en sorte.

" Je vais sur le toit, tâche de te rapprocher au maximum." dis-je.

" Roy, je te signale qu'on roule à 110km/h ! Un seul faux pas et tu y reste !"

" Oui je sais ! "

Je sors par la fenêtre, et me retrouve sur le toit de la voiture. Un type s'approche sur le camion, une arme à la main. Et merde. Lee est contraint de slalomer pour éviter les balles. Moi, je ne peux que m'accrocher au toit de la voiture. Heureusement, Lee parvient à abattre le gêneur. Puis il fonce vers le container, et je saute pour attraper l'échelle. Ceci fait, je me hisse dessus. C'est qu'il ne roule pas droit ce saligaud. Je suis contraint de ramper pour arriver en tête du bahut. Je vais finir par être malade s'il continue comme ça. Je descends côté chauffeur. L'autre me voie et sort un flingue. J'ai juste le temps de me décaler. Le type zigzague de plus belle afin de me faire lâcher prise. Je tiens bon comme je peux, mais ça risque de ne pas durer.

Je libère une main, et brise la vitre. Le conducteur pointe son arme. Je lui attrape l'avant-bras, et le lui cogne violemment contre la portière. Avec les éclats de verres, il lâche rapidement son arme. J'en profite pour ouvrir la porte, et fous le conducteur dehors. Après quoi, je parviens à monter dans le camion. Je nnote qu'il n'y a pas d'autre container. Tant mieux. C'est avec soulagement que je parvient à immobiliser ce véhicule de malheur. Lee s'arrête juste derrière.

" Alors là Roy ! Chapeau bas ! C'est un sacré exploit que tu viens d'accomplir." dit-il en me rejoignant.

Il me serre la main. Je vais vers l'arrière du camion, et l'ouvre. Il y a bien des enfants dedans.

" Venez mes petits, c'est fini. Vous pouvez venir." dis-je doucement.

Un petit garçon de tout juste quatre ans se montre. Je lui souris gentiment. Il y en d'autres qui suivent, ils sont une vingtaine.

" Bon dieu !" fait Lee.

" Il faut qu'on les ramène à Songwaï. Mais comment, on est que deux." dis-je.

" Y'a un téléphone là-bas. Je vais appeler des renforts." reprends Lee.

Il court vers la borne téléphonique. Pendant ce temps, les enfants me regardent, le visage hermétique. Le plus âgéest une fille et elle ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans.

" Dites-moi les enfants, vous avez des parents ?" demandais-je.

" Oui, mais les méchants messieurs nous enlevés." répond une fillette.

Bande de pourritures. Va falloir que je leur règle leur compte à ceux-là aussi. Lee revient. Je lui propose de rejoindre les autres containers. Nous faisons sortir les enfants, et nous marchons en file indienne sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.Nous retrouvons le deuxième container pas très loin, et Lee fait sortir les petits.

Puis c'est au tour de ceux du dernier container. Ils ne sont pas loin d'une soixantaine, tous ne dépassant pas dix ans.

Les secours arrivent enfin. Tout ce beau monde est ramené en ville. Les parents sont avertis, et les retrouvailles sont émouvantes. Lee reçoit les félicitations de ses collègues et supérieurs. Moi, je me tiens à l'écart. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on connaisse mon existence. Lee sort enfin de son commissariat, et me retrouve dans ma chambre. Lilou arrive aussi

" Je te dois une fière chandelle mon gars ! D'autant plus que t'as fait tout le boulot." dit-il tout sourire.

" Je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas fait pour qu'on me remercie." répondis-je.

" Et moi, puis-je vous remercier ?" demande Lilou.

" Si vous voulez." dis-je en me levant.

Lilou s'approche, passe ses mains autour de mon visage et me plante un gros bisou sur la joue. J'hausse les sourcils de surprise et sourit.

" Vous êtes vraiment un homme bien, monsieur Mustang." dit-elle.

Elle salue Lee, et s'en va. Ce dernier me fait signe du genre " t'as un ticket."

Sauf que ça ne m'intéresse pas. La seule femme qui m'intéresse vraiment n'est plus là, et je m'en rends compte trop tard. A cette pensée je m'assombris de nouveau, ce qui étonne Lee. Je lui assure que ce n'est rien, et il finit par me laisser seul.

" Ma Riza ... pourquoi est-ce je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que tu comptais tant pour moi ? " soupirais-je.

Je mérite vraiment des tartes.


	5. Le langage des balles

**Et la suite !** **Il arrive au grand galop, sans cheval ! Roy, le juuuusticiiiierrr ! Pardon. Amusez-vous et laissez-moi votre opinion.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee et moi avons une nouvelle fois, enfin moi surtout, démantelé un des réseaux du Dragon. Il en restait encore quelque uns, auxquels je comptais bien m'attaquer. L'interrogatoire d'un des employés du Dragon nous avait éclairé sur notre prochaine cible, à savoir un trafic d'armes. D'après un des indics de Lee, les négociations se passeraient dans une boîte de nuit, le Tigre D'argent..

" Bon ben y'a plus qu'à." dis-je quand l'inspecteur me fit part de ces informations.

Lee acquiesça, et le soir venu on se rends donc à cette fameuse boîte. L'ambiance est bonne.

" Y parait que c'est dirigé par une fille, Lena Xing. Une belle plante mais vénéneuse." me glisse Lee.

Belle plante ou pot-pourri, perso je m'en tape. Si on trouve Lena, on devrait trouver les trafiquants. En attendant, nous commandons un verre. Je fouille la salle des yeux. Y' a un de ces peuples ... ça va pas être facile de la localiser la Xing.

" Mais n'est-ce pas le célèbre inspecteur Yun que je vois là ?" fait une voix féminine sur le côté.

Lee et moi nous retournons d'une même mouvement pour découvrir une Thalandisienne au teint de porcelaine. Une vraie poupée. Curieusement, ça ne me rassure pas. D'autant plus qu'elle dit s'appeler Lena Xing.

" Et qui est donc ce beau jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?" demande-t-elle en dardant ses yeux noirs sur moi.

" Je m'appelle Roy Mustang." répondis-je.

" Enchantée monsieur Mustang !"

Elle a un sourire appréciateur. Mmmh, si je lui plaît, je pourrais me servir de mon charme pour avoir ce que je veux. C'est une idée. Je pose mon verre, et l'invite à danser. Lee manque de s'étrangler, et nous regarde nous éloigner les yeux hors de la tête. Non je suis pas fou. La musique sur la piste devient envoûtante, et c'est une danse assez sensuelle que Lena et moi entamons.

" Vous dansez divinement bien, miss Xing." dis-je, le visage tout près du sien.

" Appelez-moi donc Lena." sussure-t-elle.

" Seulement si vous m'appelez Roy."

Nous restons sur la piste un long moment. Un slow remplace la musique entraînante. Mouais. S'il le faut ... pis de toute façons, Lena n'attends pas mon accord pour se plaquer contre moi. Elle a un parfum que je trouve un peu écoeurant. Heureusement que ma haute taille me permet de respirer ailleurs.

Nous nous décidons enfin à rejoindre Lee, si tout seul au bar.

" Je dois vous laisser messieurs. Mais j'espère vivement vous revoir ici." dit-elle.

" Pourquoi pas ?" répondis-je.

" Dans ce cas je vous dit au revoir, Rrrroy."

Je lui rend son salut, et elle s'éloigne.

" Eh dis donc ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !" me fait Lee.

" Bien sûr. Si je parviens à être assez intime avec elle, je pourrais en savoir plus sur ce trafic." répondis-je.

" Cette femme n'est pas idiote Roy. Elle ne doit pas être du genre à mélanger son travail et sa vie professionnelle." objecte Lee.

" Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je peux être très persuasif quand je veux." souris-je.

" Méfie-toi : elle peut très bien te mener par le bout du nez."

Ca se voit qu'il ne me connaît pas. J'ai assez d'expérience avec la gent féminine pour décrypter leur humeur. Mais je prends son avertissement au sérieux. Des fois que je rencontrerais mon maître ... Le lendemain soir donc, je reviens au Tigre D'argent. Lena m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

" Roy ! J'espérais vivement vous revoir." dit-elle.

" Vous m'avez gentiment invité à le faire, alors pourquoi refuser ?" répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur, assorti d'un baisemain.

Lena sourit à son tour. La politesse terminée, nous allons sur le dance-floor comme on dit. Je note qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que Yun n'était pas là. Preuve que je suis bien le seul à l'intéresser. Parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à resserrer mon filet. Je fréquente donc Lena en dehors de la boîte, après trois rendez-vous dedans. Je sors le grand jeu, et use de tout le charme dont je suis capable. Elle a l'air d'y être très réceptive. On en vient au tutoiement.

" C'est si rare un homme aussi attentionné que toi, Roy." me dit-elle quand je lui tire une chaise à la terrasse d'un café.

" Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Les femmes méritent quand même un minimum d'attention." répondis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

Un serveur vient prendre notre commande. Ceci fait, j'entreprends de questionner la demoiselle sur sa vie privée. Naturellement, elle ne parle que de sa boîte de nuit. Moi de mon côté, je m'en invente une. Après la pause-café, nous allons faire un tour sur un petit lac en barque. Très romantique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain la vision de Riza à la place de Lena en face de moi. Ca me dégoûte un peu de ce que je vais sûrement être amené à faire avec Lena.

D'ailleurs, la chose ne traîne pas trop. Nous passons notre première nuit ensemble trois semaines après notre premier rendez-vous. Allongé sur le dos, Lena sur une épaule, je soupire légèrement.

" _Pardon_ _Riza. Si tu me vois sache que je suis le premier à regretter ce qui se passe. Mais il faut que j'arrive à en savoir plus sur ce trafic d'armes. Lena ne va pas tarder à cracher le morceau, je le sens._" pensais-je.

Le sommeil vient enfin me chercher. Lena se charge de me réveiller le matin suivant. Et on repars pour un câlin. Bon dieu, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me forcer. Heureusement, elle ne remarque rien. Mais quand je rentre chez moi, je file sous la douche. J'ai l'impression d'être souillé par cette femme. Quelle sensation horrible. Il faut pourtant que je tienne. J'ai un objectif à atteindre, et je n'en démordrais pas. Quels que soient les obstacles qui se présenteront.

Comme je l'espère, Lena se rapproche gentiment mais sûrement au fil du temps.

Et elle me fait des confidences auxquelles je prête une oreille faussement attentive et compatissante. Un jour que je veins chez elle, Lena tient une conversation pour le moins animée au téléphone. Tiens au passage, elle a un appart' super classe. Grand, décoré avec des tableaux de maître, franchement ça me dépasse. Lena raccroche avec violence, ce qui me fait sursauter.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?" demandais-je.

" Ce n'est rien. Un problème avec la boîte." répond-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je m'approche et l'enlace par-derrière.

" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Je n'aime pas voir l'inquiétude assombrir ton joli visage."

" Oh c'est trois fois rien. On doit me livrer du matériel, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu."

Tiens tiens. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Lena en a justement reçu y'a une semaine. Donc, ça ne doit pas être pour sa boîte. En revanche, il pourrait très bien s'agir d'armes diverses. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir Lee pour qu'on aille jeter un coup d'oeil. En attendant, j'asticote un peu Lena pour qu'elle me révèle la date de cette livraison. Ca y est, dans trois jours.

" Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on attends ?" me demande Lee quand je lui raconte ce que j'ai appris.

" Y'a pas trente-six façons de le savoir." répondis-je.

Et trois jours plus tard, nous nous rendons au Tigre D'argent. A cette heure-ci, la boîte est fermée. Ca n'empêche pas Lena d'y être, alors que d'habitude elle n'y va que dans l'après-midi. Lee et moi la suivons discrètement. Lena monte dans une limousine. En avant pour la filature. Xing nous amène dans un garage. Lee et moi découvrons cinq types en costard s'avancer vers elle.

" Pas jaloux j'espère ?" ironise Lee.

" T'es pas un peu dingo toi ? Si tu savais ce que j'ai enduré pendant cette relation." répondis-je.

" Oh oui j'imagine ! Ca dû être super difficile de passer toutes ces nutis avec une femme superbe."

" Quand ton coeur appartient à une autre oui."

Lee me regarde surpris. Moi-même ça m'étonne. D'autant plus que cette autre est... morte. Par ma faute qui plus est. Devant nous, les hommes ouvrent l'arrière d'un fourgon, qui s'avère être rempli de caisses. Lena s'approche, en ouvre une et en sort une mitraillette. Bingo.

" Et maintenant ?" demande Lee.

" On va opérer un petit coup d'éclat. Pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu fasse une diversion." répondis-je.

" Les diversions ça me connaît ! Je s'occupe de tout, tu s'occupe de rien." lance-t-il enthousiasme.

Si tu le dis ... je sors en silence de la voiture, et vais me cacher. Lee démarre la sienne, et fonce vers les trafiquants. Il allume ses phares, les éblouissant au passage. Les bandits se jettent au sol pour l'éviter. Puis il sortent des armes à feu pour répliquer. Lee opère un demi-tour à la cascadeur, et revient vers eux plein gaz. Moi de mon côté, je me glisse dans le camion. Je le démarre, et salut.Lee abandonne les trafiquants et me suit. Je planque le fourgon à l'étage inférieur.

" Prêt à faire un peu d'exercice Lee ?" demandais-je en sortant.

" Toujours. Je suis un sportif moi."

Les trafiquants rappliquent arme au poing. Nous nous faufilons entre les voitures.

" Séparons-nous, il faut les retrouver !" ordonne Lena.

Excellente idée. Les types obéissent. J'en avise un premier pas loin. Allez Roy, en piste. J'arrive par-derrière en silence, et l'assomme. Je le menotte à une barre, et au suivant. Celui-là, il me voit venir en face. Je pirouette pour éviter les balles.

Je contourne une ou deux voitures et repart à l'attaque. D'un coup de pieds je le désarme. Le gars décide de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce de la même manière. Je me baisse et lui en envoie un autre qui le fait aller au tapis.

Merde, y'en a deux autres qui se pointent. Je ramasse le gars par terre, et m'en sers de bouclier humain. Il reçoit les balles pendant que moi j'avance. Je balance le cadavre sur l'un des attaquants, et m'occupe du deuxième. Nous enchaînons les coups à une vitesse impressionnante. Je me mange quand même une pêche ou deux. Mon adversaire sort soudain un couteau. J'esquive un premier coup de lame, puis lui saisit le poignet, le désarme et enfin lui démet l'épaule. Lee me rejoint sur ces entrefaites.

" J'en ai abattu deux. Toi t'en as explosé trois, ils étaient cinq le compte y est." annonce-t-il.

" Tu oublie Xing.." rappelais-je.

Je ramasse l'arme d'un des trafiquants, et nous mettons à la recherche de Lena.

" Les mains en l'air Lena." dis-je quand je la trouve.

Elle est d'abord surprise de me voir. Puis son regard se fait acide.

" Roy. C'est toi qui a saboté ma transaction ?" dit-elle.

" Bien vu ma cocotte !" répondis-je.

" Tu t'es servi de moi ! T'es vraiment qu'un beau salaud ! "s'exclame-t-elle.

" Allons, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville." répliquais-je.

Je vois bouger furtivement son bras, et elle lance quelque chose qui m'ôte le flingue des mains. Lee arrive, et manque de se prendre un couteau entre les deux yeux. Lena Xing lance des couteaux. Ca je ne le savais pas. Je rattrape celui qu'elle a lancé.

" JE TE JURE QUE TU VA ME LE PAYER MUSTANG !" rugit-elle en se ruant sur moi.

Lena m'assène un premier coup, que je bloque avec mon couteau. Elle continue avec brutalité, et semble plus que décidée à me larder. Je lui lance un coup de pieds dans le ventre qui l'envoie bouler au loin. Lena se redresse péniblement, et lance une nouvelle lame dans ma direction. Je parviens à l'éviter. Lee lui tire dessus, mais Lena est rapide. Je la vois passer sur le côté, et lancer deux lames. L'une d'elle vient se ficher dans la cuisse de Lee. Je ramasse la seconde, et m'élance vers Lena. Ma lame siffle, et lui coince les cheveux sur un mur. Elle réplique aussitôt, je me baisse. Elle en profite pour se dégager et s'enfuir.

Tout à coup, Lee la voie arriver à la vitesse d'un TGV. Vite il attrape son flingue. La Thalandisienne est plus vive et lance un couteau qui le désarme. Après quoi, Lena en sort en autre, on se demande d'où d'ailleurs, et va pour tuer mon partenaire. Sauf que je m'interpose, et lui enfonce mon couteau dans le coeur. Je me débarrasse d'elle en la poussant sur le côté.

" Tu lui trouvais quoi à cette fille ?" me demande Lee en regardant Lena inerte.

" Rien."

Je me relève, et aide Lee à faire de même. Nous revenons vers le camion d'armes. Je dépose Lee sur le siège avant de sa voiture. Il fouille dans sa poche, et me tends une carte avec un numéro.

" C'est celui du commissariat. Appelle-les." dit-il.

Je file. Y'a une cabine pas loin. Je compose le numéro, et demande aux flics de rappliquer. Ceci fait, je retourne auprès de l'inspecteur. Sa jambe pisse le sang mine de rien. Je retourne auprès de Lena, lui arrache de quoi faire un pansement, et soigne Lee.

" Mes collègues vont rappliquer, tu devrais pas rester là." dit-il.

" Oui je sais. Je partirais quand ils seront près de toi." répondis-je.

Nous entendons les voitures de police débarquer. Je file. De loin je les regarde embarquer les trafiquants encore sonnés, et évacuer le corps de Lena. Je retrouverais Lee à notre hôtel. Ce dernier se radine en mileu d'après-midi, avec une béquille.

" L'interrogatoire des trafiquants vient de finir. Nous n'avons eu là qu'un échantillon" m'annonce-t-il pendant que je l'aide à s'allonger sur mon lit.

" Ca je le savais déjà. Quoi d'autre ?" répondis-je à côté.

" Ils ont un repaire dans une autre ville, un peu plus au nord. On pourra y aller dès que je serais guéri."

" Entendu."

Du reste, Lee peut marcher sans béquille deux semaines plus tard. Il nous conduit donc dans cette ville, centre de ce trafique d'arme. L'emballement des marchandises a lieu sur les quais selon lui.

" Bien. Allons parler la même langue que ces messieurs." dis-je en sortant une mitraillette.

" Je te suis." réponds Lee en en prenant une lui aussi.

Nous marchons d'un pas ferme vers l'entrepôt. J'ouvre la porte doucement. L'effet de surprise est essentiel. Ces gens sont en train de s'affairer à emballer les armes. L'un d'eux nous remarque, mais il est déjà trop tard. J'ouvre le feu, suivi aussitôt après par l'inspecteur Yun. Ca pleut les balles ici, et dans tous les sens. Le langage des balles est relativement simple à comprendre, heureusement car notre discours est assez long. Lorsque nous arrêtons, il n'y a plus que des cadavres.

" Il était temps, je n'ai plus de munitions." dit Lee, mitraillette en l'air.

" Moi non plus, mais au besoin on avait des flingues." répondis-je en jetant la mienne.

" Ouais. En tout cas, ils ont l'air d'avoir compris. Et ça nous fait une sacrée prise"

En effet, y'a au moins une cinquantaine de caisses remplies d'armes. Lee trouve un biniou, et appelle ses collègues. Je retourne dans sa voiture avant qu'ils arrivent. D'ailleurs, ca les étonne de plus en plus nos exploits. Lee leur a précisé qu'il avait un allié, mais qu'il tenait à garder l'anonymat le plus complet. Depuis la banquette arrière où je me trouve, je perçois les sirènes de la maison poulaga locale. Une demi-heure après le débarquement, Lee revient.

" Ca va me faire drôle quand t'auras plus besoin de moi. La gloire, on s'y habitue vite." dit-il en s'asseyant devant.

Je souris. Certes on s'y habitue, et c'est bien là le problème. Parce que quand elle s'en va, ça peut faire très mal.


	6. Money money

**Taaddaa ! Je continue ma fic. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle est déjà écrite, et j'ai commencé la suivante. Alors reviewez si vous voulez lire. Meric pour les coms ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà déjà deux mois que j'ai quitté le temple de Shâni. Entre-temps je n'ai pas chômé. J'ai démantelé un gang de passeurs de drogue, mit fin à un trafic d'enfants kidnappés et à un trafic d'armes. Les nouvelles ont dû parvenir aux oreilles du Dragon. S'il pouvait se déplacer en personne ça m'arrangerait. Mais une part de moi en doute. Il enverra plutôt des sbires faire le sale boulot. A ce sujet, je m'inquiète pour Yun. Ils doivent savoir qu'il est mêlé à tout ça, d'autant plus que c'est lui en retire les lauriers. Faudrait que je lui en touche un mot.

_Toc toc ! _Par réflexe, je sors une étoile ninja.

" Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvre, révélant le fameux inspecteur. Quand on parle du loup, on en voie le bout de la truffe.

" Alors, comment se porte le héros de l'ombre ?" demande-t-il en refermant la porte.

" Bien. Tu tombe à pic, je voulais te parler." répondis-je en levant du lit.

Lee attrape une chaise, et s'y pose. Puis il attends mes nouvelles.

" J'étais en train de penser que nos petits exploits ont dû parvenir aux oreilles du Dragon. Par conséquent, et vu que tu en retire toute la gloire, il doit croire que c'est toi qui lui casse tout son business." expliquais-je.

" Tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, je vais quand même pas resté cloîtré chez moi, planqué sous le lit." réponds-il.

" Je préférais t'en parler, histoire que tu te méfie. Enfin, je serais là si besoin est. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

" Un nouveau job. Le Dragon fait dans la fabrication de fausse monnaie. On a jamais pu trouver sa fabrique, autrement ce serait une affaire classée." annonça Lee.

" Hm-hm. Une piste ?" demandais-je.

" Euh ... oui. Y'a une fille qui bossait pour un des faussaires. Elle a découvert le binz et s'est sauvée. Son mec la poursuit, aussi la garde-t-on en lieu sûr."

" Tu sais où elle perche ?"

" Je vais tâcher de me renseigner. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps."

Oui en effet. Ca lui a bien pris la moitié la semaine. Amateur va ! Lee m'informe que la donzelle est dans une ville du nord de Thalandis. Le nord ! Pouvaient pas la planquer dans le sud, près d'une plage de préférence ? Y fait froid dans le nord en général, et en colonel aussi, pis y pleut plus souvent en plus. Mais peut-être que dans ce pays c'est différent. J'ose l'espérer.

Bon, Lee s'est occupée de la partie réservation. Ben oui, pas toujours les mêmes qui font tout le boulot. Oh mais ! Nous voilà donc dans le train, qu'est pas plus confortable que ceux d'Amestris. On a pour trois bonnes heures, yahou ! J'essaie de ne pas afficher un trop large sourire inversé à cette perspective. Je pose mes pieds sur la banquette d'en face, ou se trouve aussi Lee. Il jette un oeil à mes panards.

" C'est pas le genre de compagnie que j'espérais m'enfin bon." dit-il.

" Dois-je prendre ça pour une invitation à venir près de toi ?" lançais-je négligemment.

" Non mais ça pas ?" proteste-t-il vivement.

" Ahahahahaha ! Relax, t'as bien vu que je suis hétéro non ?" rigolais-je.

Lee fait la moue, et replonge dans son journal. Je croise les mains derrière la tête, et laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Depuis quelque temps, elles reviennent invariablement à mon équipe disparue. Et bien évidemment, ce n'est jamais agréable. Je suis quand même responsable de leur mort. Pourquoi mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je parte ? Pourquoi les ai-je laissé tout seuls ? Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne jamais laissé mourir un seul de mes équipiers avant moi ! Résultat, sont tous partis les premiers ! Je suis vraiment le pire des monstres. Je me demande comment j'arrive encore à me regarder dans une glace.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour retourner en arrière ! Pour les revoir tous, pour revoir le si rare mais si beau sourire de mon lieutenant. Je soupire. Ca fait deux ans, et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. Je me sens aussi coupable qu'au premier jour. En même temps, comment peut-on se remettre de ce genre d'atrocité ? Décidément ma vie n'est qu'une tartine de merde. Je rumine mes noires pensées jusqu'à notre arrivée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Là-bas un taxi nous amène chez la jeune fille en question, qui s'appelle Yin Tsuko. C'est Lee qui nous annonce. Quand Yin comprends qu'il est de la police, elle nous laisse entrer. Une fois installé dans son salon, elle nous sert un thé.

" Vous voulez en savoir plus sur la fabrique de fausse monnaie ?" répète-t-elle.

" Tout à fait. Afin d'y mettre un terme. Si vous pouviez tout nous dire ..." répondis-je.

" Ca fait trois ans que j'attends que la police fasse quelque chose. Puisque vous vous êtes déplacés, c'est bien que vous allez enfin agir. Je vais vous révéler tout ce que je sais, en espérant que ce ne sera pas en vain." réponds Yin.

Elle avala une gorgée avant de commencer.

" A l'époque je fréquentais l'un des faussaires. Il m'a fait croire qu'il travaillait dans une usine, une biscuiterie je crois. Un jour, j'ai voulu aller le chercher à son travail. J'ai vu qu'il y avait des gardes armés devant, je ne comprenais pas. Si c'était une biscuiterie, pourquoi porter des mitraillettes. Sûrement pas pour surveiller la cuisson des gâteaux."

Yin marqua une pause, pour boire.

" J'ai trouvé une porte de service qui n'était pas gardée, et je suis entrée. Quand je suis arrivée dans là où je pensais qu'on fabriquait des biscuits, j'ai découvert une vingtaine de machines à imprimer. Et dans un coin, des tas de feuilles bleues. Je me suis approchée et j'ai découvert que c'était des billets. Mon petit ami et ses collègues m'ont surprise, et il a été décidé de me faire taire définitivement. J'ai pu m'enfuir par miracle, et j'ai tout raconté à la police. Mais quand ils sont arrivés sur les lieux, tout avait été déménagé."

" Ouais. Ben en fait on sait toujours pas où se trouve cette fabrique." conclut Lee.

" J'ai quand même entendu un truc, alors que je me cachais pour leur échapper." reprit Yin.

" Quoi donc ?" demandais-je.

" Eh bien, ils disaient qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir déménager dans leur autre planque. Une vieille usine dans une autre ville. Son nom c'est Wanataï. "

" Eh bien nous allons aller voir ça." décidais-je en posant ma tasse.

Lee se leva à son tour. On remercia Yin de son accueil et de ses révélations, et nous repartons pour notre hotel. A peine arrivés qu'il faut déjà repartir. Lee tâche de trouver un hôtel, et on se barre. Heureusement, cette ville-là n'est pas bien loin. Nous y arrivons en milieu d'après-midi.

" Rassure-moi : tu veux pas y aller tout de suite ?" demande Lee.

" Ah ben si, quelle question." répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lee me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je suis enceinte. Ou enceint ... c'est quoi le masculin de ce mot, si toutefois y'en a un ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'éclate de rire devant son air ahuri.

" Mais je blaguais rassure-toi ! T'aurais vu ta tête !" dis-je.

Lee fit la grimace, et regagna sa chambre. Moi, je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Ces voyages ça faitgue quand même. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir. Je rêvais de ma subordonnée, et un peu de mes anciens collègues. Quand je me réveillais, il était 19h00. Je notais que mon oreiller était humide, de même que mes joues. J'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil. Et quand j'y repense, je sens à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je les laissait couler, pour finir par éclater tout bonnement en sanglots. Riza ... les autres ... oh que ça fait mal ! Je voudrais tant les revoir. Mon oreiller est à présent complètement trempé. Génial. J'ôte la taie d'oreiller, et la met sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'elle sèche. Ensuite, je vais passer de l'eau sur mes yeux rougis par les pleurs, en évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans le miroir. Je me ferais du mal sinon. Mais sachant que j'ai des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un, je ne peut pas me le permettre. Après peut-être.

J'entends toquer à ma porte. C'est Lee qui me demande si je descends dîner. Je lui dit d'y aller, je le rejoins. Je m'essuie le visage, espérant que mes yeux ne sont plus rouges. Je vais rejoindre mon partenaire à la cafétéria. Comme je garde la tête baissée, il me demande si ça va. Non ça va pas. J'ai tué cinq personnes auxquelles je tenais, surtout une. Si je m'écoutais j'irai les rejoindre dans la seconde qui suit.

" Ca va, ça va. Je suis crevé c'est tout." répondis-je.

" Ouais moi aussi. On n'arrête pas de cavaler depuis deux mois."

C'est ça ... Sunti m'a dit que je devais accepter le passé et non le fuir. Or j'ai l'impression de faire exactement le contraire. Comment puis-je accepter d'être l'assassin de mon équipe ? On n'accepte jamais ce genre de chose. Mon dîner est rendu amer par ces sombres constatations. Du coup, je redoute la nuit qui arrive.

Ca va être d'un gai je le sens ... il faudrait pourtant que je sois en forme pour demain.

Contrairement à ce que je craignais, je n'ai pas passé une si mauvaise nuit. J'ai encore rêvé de ma subordonnée, mais c'était vraiment agréable. C'est le réveil qui a été pénible, quand la réalité est venue m'étreindre de ses bras glacés. Lee et moi nous mettons à la rehcerche de cette fabrique de fausse monnaie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une usine désaffectée. Doit pas y en avoir cinquante mille.

" Que dis-tu de celle-là ?" demande Lee en se garant non loin d'une usine à première vue abandonnée.

" J'en dis qu'on trop loin pour en être sûr." répliquais-je.

" Je savais que tu dirais quelque chose dans ce genre."

Nous sortons de la voiture, et commençons à nous rapprocher. Tiens des gardes! Comme c'est surprenant ! Lee et moi nous regardons. Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherche. Y'a plus qu'à aller y mettre notre grain de poivre.

" Bon, tu prends d'un côté je prends de l'autre." dis-je.

" Ok." réponds Lee.

Nous nous séparons. Je sors des étoiles métalliques, que je commence à lancer sur chaque garde qui passe à ma portée. On peut s'approcher de l'entrée. J'ai enfilé mes gants, et je fais sauter la porte. Pas la peine de dire que dedans c'est la surprise internationale. Je crame une machine, pendant que Lee canarde les employés. Ces derniers arrivent en nombre et armés. J'accélère les claquements de doigts.

Hou qu'il fait chaud ici. J'ajoute des étoiles métalliques aux flammes. Un gros mur de flammes nous protège temporairement des balles. Nous en profitons pour aller nous planquer derrière une machine. Lee recharge.

" Alors, tu va combattre à mains nues maintenant j'imagine ?" dit-il.

" Bien vu, sauf que je garde mes gants."

Nous contournons les bandits, désorientés par les flammes. J'en chope deux dont je cogne la tête l'une contre l'autre. Lee fait feu sur d'autres. Trois gars arrivent vers moi, sabre au clair. Et allez donc ! Ils font les kékés avec durent trois bonnes minutes, perchés sur les machines. Puis l'un d'eux se jettent sur moi à la verticale, lames en avant. Je me décale et lui attrape un poignet. Pis va chercher bonheur sur la machine derrière.

Un autre arive pour me trancher le lard. Les sabres me passent à ras du corps.

Je les évite, suis pas fou quand même. Puis je fais un balayage à mon adversaire. Je ramasse ensuite un des sabres pour parer les autres attaques. Je fais voltiger un sabre, loge un coup de pieds à un autre et transperce celui que j'ai fais tomber. Un des gars me désarme, puis fait tournoyer rapidos ses sabres. Je surveille ses mouvements, guettant l'ouverture. Je te tiens.

D'un geste vif et précis, j'envoie ses sabres faire un baptême de l'air. Quant à l'autre, il se prends trois pêches, une chataîgne et quatre patates. Idem pour les derniers.

" Y'a plus personne je crois." dit Lee en me rejoignant.

" Bon. Je crois que tes collègues vont une fois de plus être sur le cul."

Je fis disparaître les flammes. Il restait des machines intactes, et des billets aussi.

Lee sonne ses potes policiers, pendant que moi ye rentre. Lee rentre avec une tête que je me demande comment il a pu passer la porte de l'hôtel. Ah là là là.

" Ca va tes chevilles ?" lançais-je.

" Oui oui, et ma tête aussi." sourit-il.

" Il faudrait aller informer Yin de notre réussite." dis-je.

" Ouais. Allons-y."

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la porte de la jeune fille, on entendit un cri strident. Je réagis au quart de tour, et entre en vitesse. Je trouve Yin aux prises avec un type. Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'envoie contre un mur. Le type me dévisage un instant et revient à la charge. Un coup de pied au ventre le renvoie d'où il vient.

Le gars attrape un couteau de cuisine, et s'approche. Mais je t'en prie. J'évite tranquillement ses coups. Puis je lui tords le poignet pour le faire lâcher son couteau, et lui démet l'épaule. Un bon crochet l'expédie au pays des rêves.

Puis je me tourne vers Yin et lui demande si elle va bien. Pour toute réponse, elle se jette dans mes bras en me remerciant cinquante douze fois.

" Euh ... c'est rien, c'est normal. Mais qui était-ce ?" dis-je surpris.

" Mon ex ! Je comprends pas ce qu'il faisait là." répond-elle en me regardant

" Oh c'est tout simple : nous sommes allés là où vous nous avez dit. Donc il est venu se venger." expliqua Lee.

" Alors vous avez réussi ?" me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

" Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir échoué ? Vous pourrez vivre tranquille désormais." souris-je.

Yin sourit à son tour, m'embrasse sur la joue et me serre plus fort. Je lui rends doucement son étreinte. Yin n'en fini pas de nous remercier. C'est touchant comme tout.

" Tu m'a un de ces succès auprès des femmes toi !" me lance Lee une fois dehors.

Je sourit et me tourne vers Yin, qui nous fait de grands signes. Je remarque que c'est moi qu'elle regarde. Voilà qui me remonte le moral par rapport à ces dernières heures. Dans la voiture, le fameux ex a reprit conscience, et commence à nous invectiver. Vif comme l'éclair, je me retourne et lui mets une lame acérée devant les yeux.

" Dis donc espèce de salopard ! Tu va te tenir à carreau, autrement je te lacère, t'as compris ?" dis-je en lui mettant le couteau sur la gorge.

J'appuie sur le cou pour bien lui faire comprendre que je plaisante pas. Il acquiesce, et je me remet en place. Nous déposons notre colis au commissariat. Encore une victoire à inscrire à notre palmarès. Le visage souriant et heureux de Yin m'a rendu le sourire. J'aurais au moins aidé quelqu'un à vivre mieux. S'agit de continuer.


	7. Les maîtres de feu

**Hmm, notre cher beau brun va apprendre une nouvelle façon de se servir de son alchimie. Va chauffer grave.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Il court vite l'animal !" s'exclame Lee.

" Si seulement y' avait moins de monde ! On va finir par le paumer !" ajouté-je.

Nous sommes dans un marché en plein air, en train de poursuivre un voleur à la tire. Il a une bonne avance le bougre. Il arrive dans une ruelle qui se termine en cul-de-sac. Nous pensons l'avoir coincé, quand tout à coup quatre types sortent de nulle part. Ben voyons.

" Bon, bouge pas je m'en occupe." décidais-je.

" Ok !" me répond Lee.

Il s'adosse contre un mur, pendant que je m'avance d'un pas tranquille vers les cinq gars. Ils sortent des couteaux, y'en a même qui a une batte et un autre un coup de poing américain. Faudrait un peu plus que ça pour m'impressionner les gars. Celui qui a le coup de poing américain frappe en premier. Puisqu'il insiste je réponds en me baissant, et lui flanque un coup de pieds à la tête. J'esquive ensuite la batte, fait un balayage à son propriétaire. Je désarme un des gars qui tient un couteau, et frappe par là même le voisin.

Puis d'un coup sur le thorax je me débarrasse de celui que je tenais. Il va s'écraser contre le mur derrière. Le type à la batte se relève et la ramasse. Je bloque, puis lui mets un coup là où ça fait le plus mal. J'ai récupéré son arme et assome le voleur avec. Il en reste un encore, il approche, attaque, j'esquive et l'envoie au pays des songes aussi sec. Ceci fait, je récupère le sac, et rejoins Lee.

Nous retournons au marché. Je rends le sac à la dame, qui me remercie un bon milliers de fois.

" Bon, reprenons nos courses." fait Lee en reprenant nos sacs.

J'en récupère une partie, et nous continuons notre petit marché. Hélas, la tranquilité ne dure pas longtemps. Tsss, j'aurais pas pu tomber dans un bon jour, c'est pas mon style. Nous apercevons en effet une jeune fille, comme par hasard me direz-vous, se faire malmener par trois couillons. Je repose donc mes sacs, et j'y retourne.

" Oh ! Tu veux lui foutre la paix !" lancé-je à celui qui la tient.

Trois têtes se tournent vers moi. Le gars relâche la fille et s'avance.

" De quoi tu te mêle toi ?" me dit-il.

" Je mêle des problèmes des gens qui réclament de l'aide." rétorqué-je.

" Ben je vais t'apprendre à ne plus le faire moi."

C'est ça. Il me pousse. Oh le gamin. En réponse, il se mange un coup de poing qui l'envoie au tapis. Ses potes répliquent aussi sec, et reçoivent le même châtiment. Tous trois se relèvent. Soudain, je vois les mains de la jeune fille derrière s'enflammer. Littéralement. Un fouet de feu claque, faisant tomber à genoux les agresseurs. Le fouet se transforme en dizaines de petites braises qui vont lapider les gars, les faisant hurler de douleur. Ces derniers parviennent à se remettre sur pieds et prennent la fuite.

Je suis ahuri par la démonstration de cette fille. Comment peut-elle faire ça sans le moindre cercle de transmutation. Elle fait disparaître les flammes de ses mains, et s'approche de moi.

" Merci de votre aide honorable inconnu." dit-elle en s'inclinant les mains jointes.

" Je vous en prie, merci aussi de la vôtre." répondis-je en lui rendant son salut.

" Je m'appelle Fan Li-ho-tsun." ajoute-t-elle.

" Et moi Roy Mustang. Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

" Je vous écoute."

" Comment êtes-vous arrivée à faire du feu sans aucun cercle de transmutation ?"

" C'est une très vieille technique familiale." répondit Fan en souriant.

" Oh. Je pratique l'alchimie du feu moi aussi, mais je dois dire que la vôtre est très supérieure à la mienne." expliquais-je.

" Vraiment ? Il faut que je vous présente à ma famille. Ils pourront certainement vous apprendre des choses. Vous m'avez dit que vous appeliez Mustang ... enfin vous voilà." réponds-elle.

Quoi ? Fan m'entraîne vers le marché, où je retrouve Lee. Je fais les présentations, puis Fan m'annonce qu'elle m'attends ici cet après-midi. J'acquiesce, et nous rentrons chacun de notre côté. Je me demande pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit enfin me voilà. Est-ce qu'elle m'attendait par hasard ? Je le saurais sûrement cet après-midi. A l'heure du rendez-vous, je me pointe donc là où nous nous sommes quittés. Fan est déjà là, et me sourit. Pus elle me prends le bras et m'amène chez elle.

Bon ça va, je le fais pas exprès ! Calmez-vous ! Fan habite dans une maison assez grande, plantée au milieu d'un jardin agrémenté de buissons sculptés et d'une fontaine. L'intérieur n'est pas mal non plus. De grands éventails aux couleurs éclatantes sont déployés sur les murs, des peintures égayent la maison.

Fan me conduit dans une vaste pièce qui fait penser à un dojo. Au fond, se trouve un homme entre deux âges, en kimono traditionnel. Fan me demande d'ôter mes chaussures, et nous allons à la rencontre de cet homme. Elle s'agenouille devant lui et pose la tête sur le tapis, avant de joindre les mains. Je fais de même, sait-on jamais.

" Père, voici l'étalon noir venu de l'occident affronter le Dragon des ténèbres qui nous étouffe." annonce-t-elle en me montrant.

C'est moi l'étalon noir ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas à me plaindre à ce niveau-là, mais qu'une inconnue dise ça à son père me gêne un brin, pour ne pas dire une meule. L'homme en face sourit et joint les mains.

" Bienvenue à toi étalon noir. Nous t'attendons depuis vingt ans." dit-il.

Ben il était temps que j'arrive alors !

" Euh ... merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est bien moi ?" demandé-je.

" Quel est votre nom ?" réponds l'homme.

" Roy Mustang."

" Vous pratiquez l'alchimie du feu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais comment le sait-il ? Sa fille n'en a rien dit. J'hoche affirmativement la tête.

" Il y a vingt ans, notre aïeul qui était doué pour la divination, a fait une prophétie. Un jour, un Dragon descendra sur terre et sèmera le chaos dans le pays. Viendra alors un étalon noir initié aux mystères du feu pour le combattre. Notre famille devra alors l'accueillir en son sein pour lui fournir des armes pour son combat. Et vous voilà." raconte-t-il.

Mustang ... étalon noir à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux je suppose. Mouais. Si vous le dites les gars ...

" Je ne comprends pas très bien." repris-je.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout vous expliquer." sourit-il.

J'espère bien. Parce que pour le moment j'y pige que couic. Le padre me dit me lever, et nous nous retrouvons dans le jardin. Je suis encadré par Fan et son père.

" Je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'apelle Mao Li-ho-tsun. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer le sens de cette prophétie. Sachez d'abord que vous y croyez ou pas n'est pas primordial. Ce que ce présage veut dire, c'est que nous devons vous enseigner notre art. Nous sommes connu sous le nom des Maîtres du Feu. Vous avez déjà eu un aperçu de nos capacités via ma fille. Je vous apprendrais à faire la même chose, si vous êtes disponible sur du moyen terme." raconte Mao

" C'est-à-dire ?" interrogé-je.

" Quatre bons mois intensifs devraient suffire. Vous avez déjà les bases, et peut-être même davantage. Il vous faudra juste apprendre à manipuler votre feu autrement."

" Bon, ça me va. On commence quand ?"

" Tout de suite si vous voulez."

Mao s'arrête, et ouvre soudain son kimono. Je découvre un tatouage en forme de lion sur sa poitrine droite. Il m'explique que c'est la marque de sa famille. Ensuite, il frappe dans ses mains brièvement. Le tatouage rougeoie, et il fait apparaître une sphère de la taille d'un melon dans sa main gauche.

" Vous aurez aussi cette marque dans peu de temps. Elle vous servira à actionner votre pouvoir; vous n'aurez donc plus besoin de cercle." dit Mao.

Il fait disparaître le globe de feu, puis me demande de lui montrer ce que moi je sais faire. Ok. J'enfile alors mes gants, et avise une cible pas loin. Je devine que nous sommes dans l'aire d'entraînement. Je fais suater la cible, et en enflamme deux autres.

" Moui, c'est pas mal." commente Mao.

Au vu de ce que eux peuvent faire, je me garde bien de broncher. Mao me montre ensuite comment faire jaillir mes flammes sans claquer des doigts. En frappant dans mes mains, tout bêtement. Mes gants s'enflamment. Heureusement qu'ils sont ignifugés. Mao m'apprends ainsi à faire passer une bande de feu d'une main à l'autre. C'est amusant.

Fan s'y met aussi, et exécute des mouvements gracieux avec un ruban de feu. Au bout de quelques heures, je jongle avec des petites balles orangées. C'est rigolo de jongler avec du feu, je n'aurais pas cru. Mao me fait voir comment modeler cette matière molle. Je m'amuse de plus en plus, et le temps file sans que je m'en aperçoive. Nous fixons un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. J'informe Lee de mes cours pour quatre mois. Il affiche un air un peu étonné. Il va devoir retourner dans son commissariat. Des petites vacances quoi. Le jour suivant, je retrouve Fan qui me conduit chez elle.

Je salue Mao, et les exercices commencent. Il me fait modeler mon feu pour qu'il prenne la forme d'un fouet. Ensuite, je dois atteindre avec une série de bouteilles vides alignées à quelques pas. Pas facile, mon fouet se divise avant que je touche les bouteilles. Mao me dit que je dois rester concentré, et me fait une démonstration. Il éclate ainsi trois bouteilles.

En fin de matinée, je parviens à éclater les bouteilles à mon tour. Su-per. Nous nous arrêtons pour déjeuner, et Fan m'invite à rester déjeuner. Je fais ainsi connaissance avec le reste de la famille Li-ho-tsun. Il y a Fumiko la mère, Kairi la plus jeune, qui me dévore des yeux au passage, et Junto, l'enfant du milieu. Fan est donc l'aînée, vient ensuite Junto puis Kairi.

Le repas terminé, on reprends les exercices. Fan me prévient que je recevrais ma marqua dans une semaine environ, au cours d'une cérémonie rituelle. Ce tatouage est imprimé par le feu sur la personne choisie. Hmm, j'appréhende un peu le truc quand même. Enfin. Je forme une hélice enflammée, avec trois branches recourbées. Je la lance vers une cible, l'hélice s'éteint avant de l'atteindre. Et zut.

" Tu ne débrouille plutôt bien pour un débutant." me dit Fan.

" Mouais, moi je ne suis pas satisfait de mes résultats." répondis-je.

" Tant mieux, ça veut dire que vous voulez progresser. Ca viendra ne vous en faites pas." ajouta son père.

Il me montre qu'avec des mouvements d'arts martiaux on obtient plus de puissance. Je fais un essai, et effectivement ça décoiffe. J'arrive enfin à produire une hélice qui va carrément trancher la tête d'un mannequin. Je suis trop fort.

Nous faison ça toute la journée. La semaine passe à une vitesse je vous dis pas. Mao estime que je suis prêt à recevoir mon tatouage. Brrrm. Suis pas rassuré. Il me conduit dans une espèce de sanctuaire, où trône la statue du dieu du feu local.

La famille entame un chant dans une langue visiblement antique, et allume des encens. Puis des torches aussi. Fan me fait m'agenouiller devant la statue, au milieu des baguettes fumantes. Fumiko claque des doigts, et des flammes plus hautes que moi m'entourent. C'est qui fait chaud là, oh ! L'odeur des encens commence à me monter à la tête. Y vont me droguer ou quoi ?

Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que la statue devant moi bouge. Nan, ça bouge pas une statue. Et pourtant ... la statue est en fait un lion, et je le vois comme je vous vois ( enfin façon de parler) s'avancer vers moi. Il a une crinière composée de flammes, des yeux rouges comme des rubis. Le lion tourne autour de moi, me jaugeant.

Me sens vraiment pas bien. Je transgoutte à grosse spires. J'ai chaud mais quelque chose de pas mal. Le lion revient devant moi et rugit. Hou la taille de ses crocs. On m'avait pas dit qu'on mangerait du Roy grillé aujourd'hui. Tout à coup, il fait mine de me griffer. Je sens alors une intense brûlure sur le torse qui me fait crier de douleur. Le lion rugit, et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je sens ensuite quelque chose d'humide sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux, et découvre Kairi qui me passe un linge frais. Fan me demande comment je vais. Aucune idée. J'ai l'impression de revenir d'un autre monde. J'ai fait un rêve rempli de flammes.

" C'est normal, on a tous connu ça." me dit Fan.

Je soupire. Je suis encore un peu sonné, et j'ai mal à la poitrine. Fan dit qu'elle et Kairi vont me laisser me reposer. Kairi fait la grimace, puis suit son aînée. Je ne tarde pas à me rendormir, pendant trois bonnes heures si j'en juge le réveil. Lorsque je mets devant la glace pour boutonner ma chemise, je remarque que j'ai un tatouage rouge en forme de lion sur le côté droit, carrément sur le pectoral.

Je l'effleure du bout des doigts ( _Ndla : si je pouvais le faire à sa place ..._). Ca me brûle encore.

Je sors de la chambre et vais trouver Mao. Ou plutôt j'essaie, car cette foutue baraque est immense. J'en finis par me perdre. C'est Junto qui me trouve, et me conduis auprès de son père. Ca l'amuse que je me sois perdu. Oui moi aussi, je vais laisser la mâchoire après la pelouse d'ailleurs. Son hilarité passée, Mao m'annonce qu'il va maintenant m'apprendre à activer ma marque. Je n'ai donc plus besoin de gants. Whoâh.

" Dans un premier temps, tu le fera en posant la main dessus. Quand tu auras assez d'expérience il te suffira juste d'y penser." explique-t-il.

Je fais comme il me dit, et en effet ma marque rougeoie. Mes mains flambes.

" Hé ! Ca brûle pas !" m'exclamais-je en regardant mes paluches.

" Toi non, mais ton environnement lui il va bien cramer." fait Mao.

Sur ce, j'envoie une bonne vague de feu sur les cible, qui tombent en cendres. Whoâh. L'apprentissage prends dès lors une tournure des plus intéressantes. Je prends mes cours avec toute la famille la plupart du temps. Leur maîtrise n'a de cesse de m'épater.

" Au fait, et toi où est ta marque ?" demandais-je à Kairi.

" Au même endroit que toi, mais un peu plus haut." réponds-elle sans me regarder.

Comme d'habitude. Faut toujours qu'elle baisse la tête quand elle me croise. Junto la chambre à chaque fois, et ça se termine par un début d'incendie dans la maison. Si ça continue, son grand frère n'aura non seulement plus de logis, mais plus de vêtements non plus. Ou inversement. Bientôt, j'arrive à en faire autant qu'eux, même si mon niveau demeure inférieur. Au bout des quatre mois, Mao me remets un livre qui recense toutes leurs techniques, histoire qu je poursuive mon apprentissage en solo.

Je le remercie chaleureusement, et prends congé de la chaleureuse famille, dans tous les sens du terme. Tiens ? J'entrevois une petite larme chez Kairi. Ben oui, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Pis elle est un peu trop jeune quand même. Pas envie de finir en grillade mwa. Vous me direz, ce serait un comble pour moi. Je vais me trouver un hôtel, et de là appelle Lee pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Finies les vacances, on retourne aux choses sérieuses. La chasse au Dragon va pouvoir reprendre.


	8. Retrouvailles

**Réjouissez-vous, voilà le chapitre du bonheur ! Pardon Ayma porur t'avoir inquiétée. Tu comprendras en lisant, et pardon aux autres. Mais où avez-vous vu que j'allais laisser mon Roy dans cet état ? Ca va pas non :D. Au fait, il contient une scène un peu hot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee m'a demandé de venir le rejoindre à Banjâren. Il a une enquête en cours, et ne peut donc pas se déplacer. Pas grave. Ca me fait plaisir de revenir, je vais pouvoir retrouver Sunti. Donc, je m'embarque pour la capitale. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne bougeais plus. Une fois arrivée donc, je file au temple de Shâni. Et je découvre Sunti en prière devant les statues à l'entrée. Il se tourne vers moi quand il a fini, pour m'adresser un grand sourire. Nous nous saluons.

" Tu as terminé ton combat ?" me demande-t-il.

" Non, pas encore. Le plus dur reste à faire." répondis-je.

" Tes exploits nous sont parvenus. Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli : tu as sauvé des gens, et grâce à toi la ville commence à respirer de nouveau." annonce-t-il.

" Merci maître. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville."

Je balance mon sac dans ma chambre, et sors du temple. Je déambule ainsi pendant un moment, sans but précis. Je suis assez content d'être de retour dans le coin. Cette ville me plaît. Malgré sa taille, le style de vie est assez zen ici. Ils sont moins stressés que chez nous. Mes pas m'amènent sur le marché, toujours aussi animé. J'arrive devant un étalge de pommes vertes, et décide d'en prendre une.

Soudain, alors que je laisse mon regard errer sur la foule, j'aperçois une tête blonde avec un coiffure qui m'est familière. Je manque de faire tomber ma pomme. Ce n'est pas possible. Poussé par la curiosité et surtout par la surprise, je tente de rattraper cette chevelure blonde comme les blés. Ou plutôt comme ceux de Riza, que je croyais morte.

J'arrive dans une rue que j'évite en temps ordinaire. Et pour cause, c'est celle où se trouve l'immeuble où mes subordonnés sont supposés s'être fait tuer. Mais si c'est bien Riza, ça veut dire que Sunti s'est trompé. Je m'arrête en bout de rue. J'y crois pas, c'est bien elle. C'est ma Riza. Mais ... pourquoi sort-elle son flingue ?

Je la vois avec stupeur en porter le canon à sa temps. Houlà. Je me précipite, et d'un coup de pied au poignet dévie l'arme. Le coup part, mais la balle ne fait que passer au-dessus de sa tête sans la toucher.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous prends lieutenant ? Vous êtes devenue folle ou quoi ? Je vous croyais pourtant à des années-lumières de ce genre d'idée !" m'exclamais-je en lui tenant les poignets.

Riza me regarde avec de véritable hublots à la place des yeux. Je lui arrache son arme des mains. Mon regard s'adoucit. Je suis si heureux de la revoir.

" C-c- ... co ... colo ... colonel ?" articule-t-elle.

" Oui. Je suis très surpris de vous voir ici. Je pensais que vous aviez succombé à la fusillade." répondis-je.

Riza porte une main à sa bouche, et je vois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle me mets ensuite les mains autour du visage.

" Vous êtes en vie ! Vous n'êtes pas mort ! " dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Qu'elle est mignonne ! Je finis par la prendre dans mes bras, où elle fonds littéralement en larmes. Purée qu'elle me serre fort ! Je lui ai manqué à ce point ? Je pose ma joue sur sa tête, et respire son parfum avec un bonheur indéfinissable. Je la laisse pleurer un moment. Ensuite, je mets moi aussi mes mains autour de son visage, et essuie un peu ses larmes avec les pouces.

" Alors Riza, si vous me disiez ce que vous faites là ?" demandais-je.

" Moi ! Mais et vous alors ?" réponds-elle.

" Je console une belle blonde."

Riza a un petit rire.

" Je venais ... je suis venue là pour ... me recueillir. Je n'ai pas pu le faire la première année, et encore moins la deuxième. Mais j'ai fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et me voilà." raconte-t-elle.

" Aha. Ben vous avez rudement bien fait." souris-je.

Elle sourit à son tour, et je m'embrasse sur le front. Je décide ensuite de l'amener au temple de Shâni, et la prends par la main. Là-bas, je la présente à Sunti.

" Ainsi il y a finalement eu des survivants ce jour-là ! C'est une excellente nouvelle pour toi Roy !" dit-il dans sa langue.

" Ca tu l'as dit ! Je vais lui faire visiter un peu." répondis-je.

Sunti hoche la tête je m'éloigne sans lâcher ma subordonnée.

" Vous parlez la langue du coin à ce que je vois." fait-elle.

" En deux ans et demi, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. Sunti me disait qu'il était content de savoir que vous avez survécu à la fusillade. Il pensait que tout le monde était mort, donc je l'ai cru aussi." expliquais-je.

" Voilà qui explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentré. Mais rassurez-vous : toute l'équipe s'en est sortie, il ne manquait que vous en fait." révèle-t-elle.

" C'est vrai ?" demandais enthousiaste.

Riza hoche la tête. Oh que je me sens bien tout d'un coup ! Un énorme poids vient de s'envoler. Sur le coups je la serre contre moi. Riza me rends mon étreinte.

" Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir si vous saviez ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu le coup sans vous." dit-elle à mi-voix, en logeant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

" Et moi donc ma belle ! " répondis-je d'une voix tendre.

Je couvre ensuite son visage de baisers, ce qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécier. Je la reprends par la main, et continue à lui faire visiter le temple.

" C'est magnifique ! Vous avez vécu là pendant deux ans ? " demande-t-elle.

" Oui. Je me suis imprégné de leur culture, de leur mode de vie qui est bien plus relaxant que le nôtre."

Nous nous trouvons devant une statue de Shâni. J'allume une baguette d'encens, que j'ajoute à celles qui se trouvent déjà devant. Je joins ensuite les mains et lui adresse une prière de remerciement. Ceci fait, j'entends le gong qui sonne le repas.

" Venez, on va manger dehors, en tête-à-tête." lui dis-je en l'attrapant.

Nous entrons dans la salle où quelques moines se servent. J'attrape un bol que je garnis de riz et que je donne à Riza sur un plateau. Je lui tends aussi le mien, et enfin je prends un peu de salade, de l'eau et un dessert. Puis je luis reprends le plateau, et on repars. Une fois dehors je nous installe sur l'herbe. Riza regarde les baguettes d'un air perplexe.

" Oh pardon ! C'est vrai que vous ne savez pas manger avec. Malheureusement y'a pas de fourchette ici." dis-je entre deux bouchées.

Je lui montre comment s'en servir. Quand elle fait un essai, le riz vole un peu partout, y compris dans son décolleté. J'irais volontiers le chercher, mais je suis trop occupé à comprimer mon rire.

" Oh vous moquez pas d emoi ! C'est vraiment pas facile !" s'exclame-t-elle.

" Je sais bien merci, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'étais un peu plus propre." répliqué-je.

Riza fait la grimace, à laquelle je réponds par un clin d'oeil. Riza tente à nouveau de manger son riz. Bien entendu, j'ai fini avant elle, et attaque la salade. Je ne peux m'empêcher de picorer dans son bol, et même de la faire manger avec mes baguettes. Ca va un peu plus vite quand même. Le repas ( enfin ) terminé, je m'allonge sur l'herbe bien verte.

" Vous logez où au fait ?" demandé-je les yeux clos.

" Dans un petit hôtel pas loin." répondit-elle.

" Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu ici ? J'ai du temps libre pour une fois."

" Comment ça pour une fois ?" relève-t-elle.

" Si je vous dit que j'ai été très occupé ces deux ans, je ne suis pas sûr que vous me croirez." répondis-je mi-poire mi-pomme.

J'aime pas la figue et pas trop le raisin. Riza ne dit rien. Un silence bienfaisant s'installe entre nous.

" _C'est moi ou il a pris du muscle ?_" pense la jeune femme.

Je sens Riza à côté de moi et c'est fou le bien que ça me fait. Je sens tout mon corps se tendre vers le sien. Wô c'qui se passe ? J'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil. L'après-midi, j'accompagne Riza à son hôtel, où elle récupère ses affaires. Puisqu'on peut la loger au temple, pas question qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Deux ans et demi ça m'a suffit. Mais si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait me faire ... sacrée Riza. Le soir arrive tranquillement, et je lui fait admirer le coucher de soleil.

Je me rapproche d'elle, et elle finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Et moi la mienne sur la sienne. Qu'on est bien comme ça. Mais bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Je la conduis donc à la porte de sa chambre.

" Bonne nuit Riza." dis-je doucement.

" Bonne nuit, Roy."

Hmm que j'aime l'entendre dire mon prénom ! Je l'embrasse au coin des lèvres. Elle me rends mon baiser, et de fil en aiguille on finit par échanger un baiser passionné. Que si je m'écoutais je la coucherais sur le sol. On se sépare à contrecoeur, hors d'haleine. Me voilà dans ma chambre. Je me couche avec un soupir. J'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul, mais le sommeil s'en fout complet et vient me chercher. Au milieu de la nuit, j'entends des gémissements. Je relève la tête. Mais ça vient de la chambre de Riza, à côté ! Je me lève sans plus hésiter, et vais voir ce qui lui arrive. Ma précieuse subordonnée est tout bonnement en train de cauchemarder. Je me dirige vers son lit.

" Riza ! Réveillez-vous Riza !" dis-je en la secouant.

Elle émerge en sursaut :

" Roy ?" appelle-t-elle apeurée.

" Je suis là."

Je m'assois à côté et appui mon front contre le sien. Riza m'embrasse illico. Elle a trouvé ma bouche malgré l'obscurité, et entreprends de me rouler un bon patin. Ben si tu veux ! Seulement elle ne s'arrête pas là, et m'embrasse sur tout le visage et même dans le cou. Eh bin !

" Venez, venez par là." chuchote-t-elle.

Elle me tire vers elle. Je finis par m'allonger. Hmm qu'il fait bon sous sa couverture ! Riza continue son câlin, et c'est pas moi qui vais l'arrêter. Je sens bientôt une main se balader son mon t-shirt, du côté de la taille. Heureusement qu'il fait noir, comme ça elle ne peut pas voir la belle couleur brique que j'affiche au fur et à mesure. Mais ! OO ! Elle m'enlève mon haut maintenant !

Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée comme ça la Hawkeye. Punaise ! Si elle est d'humeur aussi câline après un cauchemar, je veux bien être là pour la rassurer à chaque fois. Elle entreprends de descendre. Mon souffle s'accélère comme il faut, de même que mon rythme cardiaque. Sans parler de mes joues qui doivent avoisiner les cents degrés. Misère quelle torture ! C'est qu'elle ne se contente pas de poser ses lèvres sur ma peau. La coquine y ajoute la langue voyez-vous. HOU !

Riza atteint un endroit de mon ventre qui m'apparaît comme étant particulièrement sensible.

" Hmmmm !" gémis-je en me cambrant légèrement.

Elle arrive à présent à l'élastique de mon pantalon. Elle ne va quand même pas ... non. Elle descends un tout petit peu plus, puis remonte.Sasn oublier de passer au point sensible, ce qui déclenche un nouveau gémissement de ma part, plus un certain inconfort vous-savez-où. Riza est revenue sur mon épaule, où elle pose sa joue après quelques baisers.

" Vous m'avez affreusement manqué, mon beau colonel. Alors ne me quittez plus maintenant." murmure-t-elle.

_Ndla : veuillez excuser l'interruption de cette fic, pour cause de malaise du personnage principal. Je vais voir si je peux le ranimer. Miam __miam ! C'est qu'il est appétissant le Roy ! Allez on se réveille mon tout beau !_

" Ah ... vous ... vous trouvez ... que je suis beau ?" articulé-je.

" Oui, vous avez un charme fou et vous le savez très bien."

Si tu le dis. Fuuuiiii! Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle a osé me faire. Ca me brûle de partout. Surtout là où ... mince. Ca devient gênant là. Pourvu qu'elle ne remarque rien. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends Riza respirer profondément, signe qu'elle dort. Moi j'ai de la misère à m'endormir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, Riza se réveille la première. Elle découvre qu'elle est à moitié allongée sur son supérieur, qui au passage est torse nu. Riza repousse la couverture. Mais oui, il n'a plus son haut, qui gît au fond du lit. La jeune femme se remémore alors ce qu'elle a fait dans la nuit.

" _Euh ... bon d'accord c'était osé, mais j'en avais tellement envie sur le coup ! J'étais complètement désespérée sans lui, et c'est vraiment un miracle que je sois encore en vie aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il s'en est fallu de peu plus d'une fois._" se dit-elle.

Riza admire Roy encore endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il dort. Et oui, il s'est bien musclé ces derniers temps. La jeune femme serait curieuse de savoir pourquoi et comment. Elle remarque tout à coup un curieux tatouage sur la poitrine droite. C'est un lion rouge foncé. Roy est tatoué ? Eh ben ! En tout cas ça lui plaît. Riza se penche, et y dépose un baiser. Roy tourne la tête vers elle, sans se réveiller. Elle sourit. Il est si mignon ! Riza soupire. Elle est toujours amoureuse de lui, elle le sent. Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, même quand elle le croyait mort.

" _Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends passivement. Si je veux qu'il soit enfin à moi, il est grand temps de prendre le Mustang par les cornes._" se dit-elle.

Riza avance une main, et caresse tendrement une joue. Ce qui finit par le réveiller.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Bonjouir. Euh bonjour." dis-je.

Ouh le beau laspus révélateur. Elle sourit doucement, et me rends mon salut. Whoâh, elle est magnifique avec les cheveux détachés, et la lumière du jour qui joue dedans. Je souris et lui caresse la joue. Ma chère Riza, mon adorable lieutenant ... Je pase un doigt sur ses lèvres, et approche doucement son visage pour un tendre baiser du matin. Riza se pelotonne ensuite contre moi avec un soupir d'aise, pendant que moi je mets le nez dans ses cheveux.

Je resterais bien là toute la mtainée, voire toute la journée. Mais je ne peux pas. Il y a quelque chose que je dois finir. A cette pensée mon visage s'obscurcit. Je soupire, et décide de me lever. Riza semble étonnée, et se demande si elle n'a pas un peu trop exagéré. J'enfile mon haut de pyjama.

" Vous comptez restez au lit toute la journée ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas." souris-je.

Elle sourit à son tour, et se lève. Je la laisse le temps de m'habiller. Je viens ensuite la chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Riza remarque mon air songeur et surtout contrarié. A la fin du repas, elle m'en demande la raison.

" Je vais devoir repartir. Je dois terminer quelque chose." annonçais-je sans la regarder.

" Vous chassez le Dragon pas vrai ?" réponds-elle.

J'hoche la tête. Toujours aussi perspicace.

" Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller. Il n'y a plus de raison de le faire."

" Si. Je ne fais pas ça seulement par vengeance. Et je ne serais en repos que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui."

Je me lève et débarrasse mon bol. Riza fait de même prestement, et me suis tandis que je vais chercher mes affaires. Puis elle se plante devant moi, et pose ses mains sur mon buste.

" Ny' allez pas je vous en supplie ! Pas maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau réunis. Si vous le faites il se peut qu'on se revoie plus. Définitivement. Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! "

Je pose mon sac et la prends dans mes bras.

" Moi non plus je ne veux pas vous perdre, mon ange. Seulement, nous sommes pas les seuls en jeu. Je dois y aller." répondis-je en détachant les derniers mots.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sens qu'il est temps d'y aller, parce qu'autrement je vais craquer. Et je n'ai pas enduré tout ça pour tout laisser tomber maintenant. Aussi, je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et me sépare d'elle.

" Roy !" appelle-t-elle alors que je m'éloigne.

Je ferme les yeux et lève la tête. Ne pas craquer surtout. Il faut que je finisse, y'a des gens qui comptent sur moi. Ca y est, je suis hors du temple, et je pousse un soupir. Je déteste les adieux.


	9. Dragon Vs Mustang

**Et voilà la fin. Mais tranquilisez-vous, j'ai déjà commencé la suivante, plus précisément j'en suis au 5ème chapitre que je vais écrire de ce pas. Merci pour vos reviews, chuis contente que ça vous plaise.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Avant de partir, j'ai bien recommandé à Sunti de surveiller Riza. Parce que telle que je la connais, elle va sûrement vouloir me suivre. Or c'est absolument hors de question. Je préfère la savoir en sécurité au temple. Je retrouve Lee, qui a une info de première à m'annoncer.

" Je sais où se cache le Dragon. J'ai eu ce tuyau par l'un de ses employés. Personne d'autre n'est au courant." dit-il.

" Je te remercie. "

Il me révèle le nom de l'endroit. Moi de mon côté je lui dis que je vais partir. Lee s'étonne que je ne lui propose pas de venir.

" J'y vais seul. C'est mon combat depuis deux ans et demi." répondis-je.

Le ton et mon regard sont sans appel. Je m'éloigne à nouveau, le laissant seul dans le parc où je suis venu le rejoindre. Le Dragon se trouve à la frontière Est Thalandisienne, dans un coin bien paumé. Perdu ou pas, je vais aller l'y cueillir et surtout l'écraser. Lee m'a prévenu que l'endroit était somme toute bien gardé. Tant mieux, ça me fera l'occasion de mettre en pratique l'enseignement des maîtres du feu.

Je suis à présent à bord du train qui m'emène jouer mon destin. Je n'ai pas peur. Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Enfin si, j'ai quand même une crainte: celle de ne pas revoir Riza. Je me doute que cette fois, elle ne le supportera pas. Mais je vais revenir. Le voyage dure longtemps, car je dois traverser le pays entier. Je change deux fois de train pour l'occasion. Mais pour une fois ça ne me dérange pas. La journée est bien entamée quand je monte à bord du deuxième train.

Ma tension ne monte toujours pas, bien que je me rapproche de ma destination. En revanche, ma colère elle, gagne bien cinq ou six crans. Mais Sunti m'a bien assez répété de ne pas me laisser influencer par elle. Facile à dire, je n'ai pas sa patience. La mienne a quelque peu évolué, mais pas à ce point. Enfin, le train s'arrête. J'y suis presque. Le reste du trajet se fera en taxi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au temple, Riza tourne comme une lionne en cage, maudissant ce moine qui l'a empêchée de suivre l'élu de son coeur. Elle avait été surprise par le fait que Sunti, à l'allure si pacifique, ait pu la contrer de manière si efficace. Il savait se battre, et très bien en plus. Car Riza avait dû l'affronter pour essayer de sortir du temple. Des coups sont soudain frappés à sa porte.

" Je vous apporte votre dîner." entends-elle.

Le moine. Riza retient un juron.

" Je n'ai pas faim." lance-t-elle sèchement.

Mais Sunti fait la sourde oreille, et entre. Il dépose un plateau sur la commode.

" Je comprends qeue vous soyez en colère. Vous vouliez le protéger, seulement Roy a bien insisté pour que je ne vous laisse pas sortir d'ici avant son retour." explique-t-il.

Riza s'arrête de faire les cents pas, et le regarde les sourcils froncés.

" C'est lui qui vous a demandé de me surveiller ?"

" Oui. C'est son combat voyez-vous, et il ne laissera personne l'en dévier, pas même vous."

" Je ne le sais que trop, il a toujours été entêté." soupire-t-elle en se laissant choir sur le bord du lit.

" Ca ... je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais avec moi ça s'est transformé en qualité, et il lui fallait bien ça pour supporter mon enseignement." ajoute Sunti.

" Quel enseignement ?" interroge Riza.

" Vous en avez eu un échantillon tout à l'heure, quand nous sommes battus. J'ai appris à Roy à se battre de cette manière pendant deux ans, et ce de façon intensive. Ainsi, il peut affronter ce Dragon, il possède les armes nécessaires."

Riza garde le silence un instant. Puis elle sent bien qu'elle doit s'excuser pour son accès de colère. Sunti lui pardonne avec un sourire chaleureux.

" C'est aussi vous qui avez tatoué Roy ?" demande-t-elle.

" Ah non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait un. Comment est-il ?" réponds le moine étonné.

" Rouge foncé, et en forme de lion."

Sunti ouvre de grands yeux, puis sourit à nouveau.

" En effet, il a largement ce qui faut pour vaincre le Dragon ! Je ne me fais plus aucun souci désormais !" s'exclame-t-il.

" Que voulez-vous dire ?" questionne Riza.

" Cette marque veut tout simplement dire qu'il est devenu un maître du feu. Il a dû rencontrer un des membres de cette éminente famille, qui lui aura enseigné son art. Ces personnes ont une très haute maîtrise du feu, depuis un millénaire." explique Sunti.

Riza n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, et son inquiétude ne retombe pas pour autant. Elle ne sera soulagée que lorsqu'elle pourra le serrer contre elle à nouveau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

M'y voilà. la frontière Est. Une vraie cambrousse, pas une bicoque à vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Que des champs d'herbe sèche. Ban, c'est pas l'tout de contempler le paysage, mais j'ai une tronche à chiffoner moi. Je me remets donc en route Je croise enfin un bâtiment, et me demande vaguement ce que ça fout là.

Tiens ! Des gardes armés ! Seraient-ils de la bande au Dragon ? Y' a pas dix façons de le savoir. Je sors une paire de jumelles, pour observer ces pignoufs. Au cours de mes enquêtes avec Lee, j'ai remarqué que les chefs de gangs avaient justement un lézard sur eux. Tatoué ou sur des habits.

" Yahoupiya." dis-je en apercevant le symbole.

Quand je pense qu'ils sont dans un truc en bois, ça me fait limite marrer. Pis doivent pas avoir le chauffage là-dedans. Heureusement que je suis là. J'active ma marque, et fait apparaître un globe de feu qui grossit à vue d'oeil. Je lève ma sphère aussi grosse que moi au-dessus de la tête, et l'envoie sur la baraque.

Ca fait un gros boum. J'avance ensuite tranquillement, et bmbarde les rares survivants. C'est chaud, ça brûle ... et moi je vais pas gratter que les coins. Je continue ma route comme si de rien était. Colchique dans les prés, ça crame ça crame ! Colchique dans les prés, attention je vais tout brûler ! Hey !

Voilà une autre maison. En regardant par une fenêtre, un type voit serpenter un dragon de feu. Non non, t'hallucine pas mon gars, j'ai révisé mes leçons de pyrotechnique et là je fais mes devoirs. C'est marrant hein ! Le dragon entre par une fenêtre, et tout flambe. Quand à ceux qui ont le malheur de sortir, ils se font trancher la tête par mes hélifeu. C'est comme ça que s'appellent ces hélices enflammées. Suivant !

Ben le suivant, c'est un garage à découvert qui se ramasse une bonne pluie de braises grosses comme des oeufs. Je dis une pluie mais c'est plutôt un déluge. Bonjour la facture du mécanicien. Y'a plus une chignole intacte. Et le personnel, n'en parlons pas. Ah, voilà une grande maison. Ce doit être là l'humble demeure du Dragon. Enfin. Je redouble de chaleur, et ça devient l'enfer sur terre.

Tout explose, tout flambe sans exception, humain et mobilier. Je débouche dans une vaste salle, où se trouve le maître des lieux.

" Vous ? J'aurais pourtant juré vous avoir tué." me dit-il.

" Ben faut croire que vous avez perdu la main." répliquais-je.

" Dans ce cas, permettez que je me rattrape." sourit-il.

" Mais je vous en prie, faites."

Il attrape une lance à la pointe acérée, et bondit vers moi. Je saisis l'extrémité de l'arme, et m'écarte le tout en l'envoyant astiquer un mur qui me semble sale. Le Dragon se scratche.

" Ah ! On a appris à se battre ?" demande-t-il.

" D'après vous ?" rétorquais-je en lui présentant la lance.

Le Dragon sort alors un sabre du présentoir à côté. Approche mon gars. Nos armes s'entrechoquent bientôt avec violence. Il tente de me trancher les jambes, et je saute en l'air pour éviter que ça se produise. Et pour ma part, je lui assène un coup, qu'il pare avec son sabre. Je parviens à lui érafler l'épaule, mais il saisit ma lance et m'envoie bouler. Le Dragon attaque à nouveau et essaie de me passer sa lame au travers du corps. Je roule, puis d'un coup de pieds le désarme. Nous nous battons maintenant à mains nues.

Il est rapide cette enflure. Mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner. Les coups s'enchaînent si vite qu'on entends l'air siffler à chaque fois. Le Dragon m'envoie soudain démolir une armoire. Lorsqu'il rapplique pour m'achever, je saisis un bout de planche et le cogne avec. Je profite de son recul pour me remettre sur pieds, et continue de lui claquer le beignet avec ma planche. Je finis même par la lui briser sur le dos.

Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, et c'est à son tour d'aller faire connaissance avec un meuble. J'aperçois la lance par terre. Avec le pied je la fais remonter dans ma main. Le Dragon a pris des étoiles ninja qu'il me lance. Je pare en faisant tournoyer mon arme. Puis sans attendre, je la lui envoie. Elle va se ficher dans son ventre, et le cloue au mur. Il essaie de la retirer. Oh non, sûrement pas !

Je tends une main d'où jaillit une gerbe de feu, qui l'achève. Je contemple ensuite le cadavre calciné. Je décide de ne laisser que des cendres.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. J'ai gagné mon combat. Le pays de Thalandis peut être tranquille désormais. Enfin, jusqu'au prochain imbécile qui se prendra pour le roi. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, je sors de cette maison, qui connaît le même sort que son propriétaire. Les flammes éclairent la nuit. Dans le garage perso du feu Dragon si j'ose dire, j'ai trouvé une jeep. Mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour conduire, et m'endors donc sur la banquette arrière.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Si Roy ne revient pas vivant, alors elle n'aura plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre. Elle a déjà assez souffert de son absence ces deux dernières années. C'est le visage creusé par la fatigue qu'elle rejoint les moines pour déjeuner. Sunti s'assoit à côté d'elle, et tente de la rassurer.

" Il reviendra. J'ai confiance en lui." dit-il de sa voix apaisante.

Riza ne dit rien.

" Vous devez être très amoureuse de lui pour vous inquiéter à ce point." reprends-il

" Vous n'avez pas idée. Je l'aime de toutes mes forces depuis que je le connais. Hélas, j'ignore si c'est réciproque." soupire-t-elle.

" Eh bien, si j'en juge par sa mine rayonnante lorsqu'il vous amenée ici, et le fait qu'il ne vous lâchait pas la main, je dirais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour vous. Ou alors je n'ai rien compris."

Riza sourit à cette remarque. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était à présent décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments à son retour. La jeune femme garde le silence, puis finalement va surveiller l'entrée du temple. Elle reste là jusqu'au déjeuner, et Sunti doit une fois de plus lui apporter le sien, car elle refuse de quitter son poste. Tout à coup, elle voit une silhouette se profiler à l'entrée du temple.

Je suis enfin revenu, et plus vite qu'en train. Aaah, je me sens vraiment libéré maintenant. Je vois soudain comme une torpille blonde me foncer dessus :

" ROY ! ROY !"

Je reçois ladite torpille dans les bras, et la soulève légèrement du sol.

" Ooouuufff ! Pas si fort Riza ! Je sors d'une baston moi !" dis-je.

Elle ne m'écoute pas, et me plaque un vigoureux baiser sur la bouche. Puis sur tout le visage. Sauf que ...

" Ahouhahouhahou !" gémis-je.

" Oh, vous avez un hématome à la joue !" remarque-t-elle.

" Ouais, un petit souvenir du Dragon. Une belle pêchasse qu'il m'a flanquée là."

" Il faut vous soigner venez par là."

Elle l'entraîne dans le temple, où les moines m'accueillent avec des cris d'allégresse. Riza réclame de quoi me soigner. Sunti lui tends la trousse toute prête, et elle m'entraîne à l'écart de cette foule bruyante. Assis son lit, je la laisse me passer de l'arnica sur mon bleu.

" Vous avez une petite mine, ma belle." dis-je.

Riza paraît étonnée que je l'appelle de la sorte. Je lui souris, et attire son visage pour l'embrasser.

" Je t'aime." souffle-t-elle.

" Je t'aime aussi ma Riza d'amour."

Et vas-y que je te renverse sur le lit. Il en faut peu pour que la température monte en flèche, et qu'on se cherche avec fièvre. Quel bonheur d'être avec elle !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques jours plus tard, bureau de Mustang.

" Bonjour tout le monde !" claironne Riza en entrant.

" Eh bé ! Vous êtes rayonnante lieutenant !" lance Havoc.

" Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! J'ai une surprise pour vous au fait."

" Une surprise ? Pour nous ?" répète Fuery.

" Oui. Regardez un peu ce que je ramène de Thalandis."

Elle s'efface un peu, et me fait rentrer en me tenant par la main. Mes subordonnés sont sous le choc. Breda en tombe de sa chaise, Havoc laisse tomber sa clope par terre et lui sur une chaise.

" Colonel Mustang !" fait Falman qui a échappé sa pile de dossiers.

Je m'avance, pendant que Riza ferme la porte. Finalement ils viennent à ma rencontre. Ils semblent ravis de me revoir. Je leur serre tous la main.

" Ca fait du bien de vous revoir les gars." dis-je.

" C'est réciproque colonel ! Où étiez-vous passé tout ce temps ?" demande Breda.

" C'est une longue histoire, que je vous raconterais s'il n'y a pas trop de dossiers en retard." plaisantais-je.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Riza, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de délaisser la paperasse. Amusant. Elle hoche la tête. Après tout, elle ne sait pas tout elle non plus. J'attrape ma chaise, et m'assoit à califourchon. Les gars et Riza s'intallent aussi : Breda à cheval sur sa chaise, Fuery assis sur un coin de son bureau,Havoc appuyé contre le sien bras croisés, Falman assis normalement sur sa chaise, et ma petite biche sur la sienne. Une fois tout le monde en place, je commence mon récit. Ils ont du mal à croire cette histoire d'arts martiaux. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à apprendre ce genre de chose, semblent-ils penser.

" Eh bien allons vérifier ça tout de suite." proposé-je en me levant.

" Où ça ?" fait Jean.

T'es pas blond pour rien toi. Nan je rigole, il en a dans le ciboulot.

" Mais dans la salle d'entraînement cette question."

Ils me suivent assez intrigué. Une fois dans la salle, je demande à ceux qui y sont s'ils veulent un petit match contre moi. Dex d'entre eux se pointent. J'enlève mes chaussures, retrousse mes manches et les attends. L'un d'eux arrive et attaque sans prévenir. PAF BIM BAM BOUM ! Au tapis direct. Ca en encourage d'autres à relever le défi. J'esquive tous les coups avec aisance.

Ma souplesse laisse mes subordonnés sans voix. Je viens en effet d'effectuer une série de pirouettes arrière suivies d'un salto pour m'éloigner. J'avise soudain un bâton dans un coin que j'attrape et tiens derrière mon dos. Pile quand un gros baraqué me fonce dessus. Je lui fais un croche-pied avec mon bâton, prends ensuite appui dessus et le pousse avec les pieds sur un punching-ball.

Rebelote avec deux autres attaquants. Je m'appuie sur le bâton et leur flanque un coup de pieds chacun. J'en étale ainsi une bonne dizaine. Hihihi ! La tête de mon équipe ! Je reprends une position normale, range le bâton et sors des tatamis.

" Et maintenant vous me croyez ?" demandais-je en attrapant mes godasses.

Ils hochent la tête comme des robots. Je vais m'assoir sur les gradins pour remettre mes shoes.

" Fuuuuiiiiii ! Je crois qu'il n'a plus besoin de garde du corps maintenant ! Sans vouloir vous offenser lieutenant Hawkeye." commente Havoc avec un sifflement.

" Y'a pas de mal. Tant mieux pour lui." réponds-elle impressionnée par ma démonstration.

" Bon alors ? Vous comptez rester plantés là ou bien ?" lançé-je.

Ils se décident à bouger, précédés par moi qui m'étire. Allez, je vais rentrer, je ne reprends que demain moi.


End file.
